


Hilaridade Eterna [TRADUÇÃO]

by Queen_Black_15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alma gemea, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Harrymort - Freeform, Lordedastrevas, M/M, Romance, Top Voldemort, comedia, em andamento, mestredamorte, possessivo Tom, reencarnação, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Black_15/pseuds/Queen_Black_15
Summary: Harry Potter, Mestre da Morte, renasceu cinquenta e uma vezes com sua alma gêmea Tom Riddle. Eles viveram em diferentes períodos de tempo, países e gêneros, e agora decidiram voltar à sua primeira vida.Todo este caso de renascimento pode ser muito chato, mas desta vez Harry está pronto para aproveitar ao máximo.Certo de que Tom podia ouvir seu acelerado batimento cardíaco, Harry, inadvertidamente, soltou um pequeno suspiro quando Tom pressionou seus longos dedos contra as costas de Harry. Sem mais delongas, Tom mordeu a pele macia de Harry, passando a língua pela boca deliciosa de Harry. Harry foi incapaz de reprimir o gemido baixo que escapou de sua garganta, e ele praticamente podia sentir o sorriso presunçoso de Tom ao som. Em retaliação, Harry passou as mãos pela camiseta de Tom, sentindo o torso tonificado. Tom rosnou apreciando o toque, aprofundando o beijo com uma paixão feroz. Harry quase choramingou quando Tom se afastou depois de um longo tempo de mais beijos.-"Acho que é hora de tornar isso ainda mais divertido".-Tom murmurou ao ouvido de Harry.-"Oh? E como você sugere que façamos isso?"- Harry respondeu.Tom sorriu. -"Tem certeza que quer saber?"-





	1. Alma gêmeas na vida após a morte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Eternal Hilarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104623) by [Luxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxis/pseuds/Luxis). 



O purgatório estava incomumente ocupado hoje. O ponto intermediário entre a vida e a morte era uma King's Cross perolada e branca. Parecia um trecho triste de terra árida há muito tempo, mas isso foi antes de haver um novo Mestre da Morte. Este Mestre da Morte não era outro senão Harry Potter, que atualmente estava muito entediado.

Harry examinou o mar sem objetivo de almas de seu trono. Desde que ele morreu em sua vida anterior, cinquenta e um, ele estava procurando por essa pessoa há anos, mas até agora sem sucesso. Para ser mais específico, Harry estava esperando sua alma gêmea morrer para que pudessem renascer juntos novamente. Ele imaginou que sua alma gêmea provavelmente ainda estava viva apenas para irritar Harry. Decidindo que não havia nada melhor para fazer, ele pegou o último jornal do submundo e começou a ler.

De acordo com o artigo, o equivalente moderno de Ghenghis Khan matou pessoas de todo um continente em um flash massacre. Aliás, houve também uma detonação devastadora de uma bomba nuclear no outro lado do globo também. Isso definitivamente explicaria porque o Purgatório estava tão entupido no momento.

Ao ler sobre essas catástrofes, Harry resistiu à vontade de revirar os olhos. Toda vez que ele renascia em um dos períodos de tempo mais futuristas, haveria algum tipo de desastre que basicamente acabaria com todos. Por essa razão, ele sempre quis renascer em uma vida no século XXI ou anterior. Ele se lembrava vividamente do tempo no século XXII quando sua alma gêmea e ele foram incinerados por uma explosão em massa acidental que acabou por mandar a Terra inteira em chamas. Harry não sabia que os oceanos poderiam queimar também, e sentiu uma pontada de pena pelos tubarões flambados.

Descansando em sua cadeira confortável enquanto continuava a folhear o jornal, Mestre da Morte Harry se perguntou quando sua alma gêmea morreria e se juntaria a ele. A última vez que eles renasceram, Harry morreu antes de sua alma gêmea, e aconteceu de novo nesta vida. Bocejando, Harry esticou os ombros e estava prestes a voltar ao jornal quando um certo indivíduo familiar e bonito entre a multidão de almas chamou sua atenção. Sua alma gêmea estava de volta.

-"Querido!"- Ele saltou, puxando Tom em um abraço apertado. As almas ao redor deles pareciam escandalizadas antes de rapidamente desviar o olhar quando reconheceram Harry. -"Você está lindo como sempre."-

-"Isso não é surpresa, já que nossas almas sempre assumem a eterna aparência de nossos vinte anos de auto-estima."- Tom disse, não impressionado.

-"Não importa. Você ainda é uma obra de arte. Por que você não voltou mais cedo?"- Harry exigiu.

Tom franziu o cenho para Harry. -"Não é muito bom desejar que seu 'querido' morra, você sabe."-

-"Oh, por favor. Desta vez, você que sobreviveu por mais de dez anos inteiros."- Harry reclamou. -"Eu tenho o direito de ser infeliz."-

-"Dez anos não são nada para nós. E, das quatro vezes que não morremos juntos, você sobreviveu a metade disso. É justo que eu viva mais dessa vez."- Tom apontou, soltando-se das garras de Harry.

-"Bem, eu suponho que não podemos continuar morrendo através do suicídio do amante a cada vez."- Harry admitiu. -"Mas é tão cansativo ver hordas de almas andando sem ninguém para conversar. Elas todas me evitam!"-

-"Pode ter a ver com o seu título como 'Mestre da Morte'."- Tom sugeriu secamente.

-"Vamos, eu não sou tão assustador."- Harry cruzou os braços.

-"Não, você não é."- Concordou Tom. -"Morte, por outro lado, talvez."-

-"Ele não é assustador. Ele é apenas mal interpretado."- Harry franziu a testa.

Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha única e delicada. -"Incompreendido? A morte estava gargalhando loucamente quando a versão da peste negra do século 21 estourou em uma de nossas vidas."-

Harry acenou para ele. -"Isso é natural para ele. Ele é a Morte, afinal de contas. De qualquer forma, nós dois sabemos que ele é muito querido quando se sente assim."-

-"Ocasionalmente"- admitiu Tom com relutância. -"Uma vez que você tenha superado sua forma espectral, as vestes de Dementor e aterradora foice de seis metros de altura."-

-"Ei! Não o compare a um dementador. Além disso, toda a roupa é para a teatralidade. Vocês são as pessoas mais dramáticas que conheço."- Harry lançou um sorriso insolente para Tom.

-"Eu não sou dramática."- Negou Tom.

Harry bufou. -"Por favor, querido. Pode ter sido para sempre, mas lembre-se da nossa primeira vida? Você seria poético com seus monólogos toda vez que tivesse a chance de me matar. Honestamente, eu era apenas o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu porque você era o Senhor das Trevas Muito Dramático. "-

Tom estremeceu. -"Não vamos falar sobre a vida número um."-

-"Essa foi uma das minhas vidas favoritas com você!"- Harry exclamou. -"Você era tão feio para uma boa maioria disso. Eu teria sido considerada o mais fofo neste casal! Mas por um breve momento quando eu conheci o seu diário Horcrux, você era mais bonito entre nós dois."-

-"Nós não éramos nem um casal durante essa vida."- Tom disse categoricamente.

Harry rugiu de rir com a perspectiva. -"Oh meus deuses, isso teria sido hilário. Imagine o Escolhido e grande, mau, Lorde Voldemort juntos. Não importa o meio século de uma lacuna de idade! Merlin, eu teria matado para ver as reações. Rita Skeeter teria um dia de campo, Ron ficaria verde, Hermione teria um ataque cardíaco, Dumbledore entraria em parada cardíaca, e Bellatrix provavelmente teria me crucificado. "- Harry chiou, enxugando as lágrimas de riso.

-"Nós não podemos ter isso acontecendo. Só eu vou te crucificar."- Tom disse sarcasticamente.

-"Você me faz perder a cabeça, mas de um jeito diferente."- Harry disse sugestivamente.

Tom olhou para ele. -"Que maduro você ."-

-"Solte o esnobe, poncy ato. Você não é mais um Malfoy."- Harry repreendeu.

-"Essa foi a nossa vigésima vida. Ou foi a vigésima primeira?"- Tom pensou.

-"Definitivamente vigésimo. Depois daquela festa que você lançou como o herdeiro Malfoy, não há como eu esquecer qual era a vida."- Harry riu, lembrando da infame vida # 20.

-"… Cometi alguns erros."-

-"Eu não sabia que 'erros' envolviam apenas roubos de bêbados, levitação de candelabros, animagos, muitos beijos, comprar uma ilha particular e um irado patriarca Malfoy."- Harry comentou.

Tom gemeu em suas mãos.

-"Não se esqueça do balão inflamável e do híbrido de unicórnio que Carrow convidou. Definitivamente uma festança maior do que o casamento de sua prima. Eu não acho que o salão de baile Malfoy tenha se recuperado daquela noite. Eu teria perguntado a Draco sobre o Partido de 1882 se tivéssemos renascido em seu tempo novamente. Na verdade, aquela ilha particular dos Malfoy que ele sempre estava se gabando ... poderia ter sido a mesma que você comprou? "-

-"Harry--"-

-"Para o seu crédito, você me deu o auge da minha vida. Mmmm, eu quase posso saborear o champanhe em seus lábios novamente."- Harry sorriu contemplativamente. -"Apesar de que foi uma maneira bastante grosseira para você sair."-

-"Os olhares de choque e assobios de lobos fizeram valer a pena."- Tom disse sarcasticamente.

-"Definitivamente valeu a pena. Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, querido."- Harry bateu os cílios.

-"Nós não vamos falar sobre suas façanhas? Não pense que eu não sabia sobre seus pequenos devaneios em nossa sétima vida."-

-"Então você estava usando Legilimência naquela época! Esse era um truque sujo, Tom."- Harry disse indignado.

-"Isso e nosso status como almas gêmeas eternas."- Tom brincou.

-"Apenas um fator menor nisso tudo."- Harry concordou alegremente. -"E falando nisso ..."- Hadrian puxou a mão de Tom, entrando em seus aposentos privados com uma sensação de teletransporte.

-"Eu lhe disse para parar de escalar sem me dar um aviso."- Tom disse severamente.

-"Bem, me perdoe por estar muito ansioso."- Harry deu uma gargalhada. -"Você sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta?"-

-"Mais do que eu senti sua falta?"- Tom mostrou a Harry um dos seus sorrisos suaves.

-"Obviamente, ou você teria se juntado a mim."- Harry fez beicinho.

-"Talvez eu quisesse esperar mais para que isso parecesse mais doce."- Tom sorriu, tomando o queixo de Harry em sua mão e inclinando-se para um beijo.

Os olhos de Harry tremularam de surpresa antes que ele retribuísse, pressionando contra a boca de Tom. Estendendo a mão para abraçar o homem mais alto, Harry passou por sua nuca. Tom estremeceu em resposta, abruptamente levando Harry pelo colarinho, seus peitos se tocando. Certo de que Tom podia sentir seu coração batendo rapidamente, Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro quando Tom pressionou seus longos dedos contra as costas de Harry.

Aproveitando-se dos lábios entreabertos de Harry, Tom mordeu a pele macia e macia de Harry, passando a língua pela boca deliciosamente deliciosa de Harry. Ele então mergulhou a língua na caverna quente de Harry, explorando ansiosamente cada centímetro. Harry foi incapaz de reprimir o gemido baixo que escapou de sua garganta, e ele praticamente podia sentir o sorriso presunçoso de Tom ao som. Em retaliação, Harry passou as mãos pela camiseta de Tom, sentindo o torso tonificado. Tom rosnou apreciativamente, aprofundando o beijo com uma paixão feroz. Harry quase choramingou quando Tom se afastou depois de um longo tempo de mais beijos.

-"Eu estava esperando para fazer isso por uma década."- Tom anunciou, olhando triunfante para a névoa induzida pela luxúria de Harry e os olhos de esmeralda semicerrados.

-"Você é sempre tão incrível nisso."- Harry conseguiu, ainda ofegante ligeiramente. O sorriso de Tom se alargou enquanto ele continuava passando as mãos pelas grossas mechas de Harry, revelando seu estado desgrenhado.

-"Seus botões superiores estão desfeitos."- Tom observou. Harry olhou para ele e rapidamente corrigiu sua aparência com um movimento de sua mão.

-"Isso foi o seu feito, seu idiota."-

-"Não posso dizer que você não gostou".- Tom arrastou os lábios contra os de Harry para um beijo breve e gentil.

-"Você me trata tão bem."- Harry concordou. -"Honestamente, você é muito bonito para o seu próprio bem."-

-"E você é sedutoramente lindo."- Tom murmurou, inclinando-se para beijar Harry novamente.

Harry riu e desviou seus avanços, puxando os dois para a cama.

-"Deitar."- Ele comandou. -"Não nos abraçamos há muito tempo."-

-"Você não gostaria de fazer mais do que abraçar?"- Falou Tom provocativo  enquando passou os braços ao redor de Harry pelas costas.

-"Nuh-uh. Você não vai abaixar às minhas calças até eu decidir se você vai ser perdoado por passar dez anos sem mim."- Harry se libertou do abraço de Tom e se virou para encará-lo, mostrando a língua para Tom.

-"Isso não é nada em comparação com a quantidade de anos que vivemos juntos."- Tom franziu a testa.

-"Muito ruim. Você terá que esperar até que eu tenha perdoado você."- Harry sorriu maliciosamente.

-"Então, um dia talvez?"- Tom resumiu.

-"Você deseja."- Harry fungou.

Tom deu uma de suas risadas genuinamente alegres e puxou Harry para mais perto. Harry olhou de volta para seus olhos castanhos escuros com seu próprio verde vívido, estendendo a mão para acariciar a bochecha macia e impecável de Tom. Tom respondeu acariciando o pescoço de Harry, suspirando de satisfação.

-"Eu também senti sua falta, amado."- Ele sussurrou ao ouvido de Harry.

[.♡.]

Quando Harry acordou, Tom ainda estava dormindo. Eles ainda estavam se abraçando, membros emaranhados, cabelos despenteados e capas espalhadas bagunçadas. Ele sorriu gentilmente, traçando os ângulos das feições perfeitas de Tom enquanto saboreava este momento de paz feliz. Tom se mexeu durante o sono, puxando Harry para o seu peito e enfiando as mãos mais fundo nas roupas de Harry.

-"bastardo possessive ."- Harry comentou com carinho.

Os lábios de Tom se curvaram, evidentemente acordados agora.

-"Eu sou seu bastardo possessivo."- Ele murmurou, acariciando as costas de Harry.

-"Que você é. Agora que nós dois estamos acordados, que tal nos levantarmos?"- Harry sugeriu, fazendo-se levantar da cama. Tom se recusou a soltar, no entanto, e Harry se viu de volta na cama com um grunhido.

-"Não. Fique."- Tom ordenou.

-"Você sabe, para alguém que é tão apegado, você levou bastante tempo para voltar."- Harry o cutucou.

-"Isso de novo?"- Tom deu-lhe um olhar de desculpas. -"Harry, eu senti sua falta com cada fibra do meu ser durante esse tempo."-

Harry sorriu. -"Eu sei que você fez. Para ser completamente honesta, isso não me incomoda muito, já que dez anos são muito pouco para os nossos milhares de anos juntos. Foi bom fazer você se contorcer um pouco por causa da culpa."-

-"Quem disse que eu estava me contorcendo?"- Tom protestou.

-"Eu disse."- Harry cutucou Tom ao lado.

Eles afundaram em um silêncio confortável, cada um desfrutando da companhia do outro. A testa de Hadrian tinha sido franzida em pensamentos por algum tempo antes de ele abrir a boca, hesitante.

-"Tom ... eu estava pensando em uma coisa."- Ele disse devagar.

-"Essa é a conversa de separação?"- Tom disse ironicamente.

-"Claro que não, seu idiota."- Harry o cutucou novamente. -"Eu estava apenas pensando em nossas vidas anteriores. Nós estivemos bem, certo?"-

Tom bufou. -"Nós estivemos melhor do que bem."-

-"Exatamente. Mas, eu estou começando a ficar um pouco entediado com o constante renascimento, tornando-se novas pessoas, vivendo vidas estrangeiras, morrendo e recomeçando. Eu estava pensando ... Eu queria saber se era possível renascer em uma vida anterior. "- Harry terminou com pressa.

-"Oh?"- Tom entoou, interessado.

-"Lembra quando eu imaginei a brincadeira o Escolhido e o Lorde Voldemort juntos durante nossa conversa quando você voltou?"- Harry começou.

Tom pareceu confuso por um momento antes de seus olhos se arregalarem em crescente compreensão e horror.

-"Não. Nunca. Definitivamente não. Eu sei o que você vai dizer, e eu não vou gostar."-

-"Mas Tom! Renascer em nossa primeira vida seria incrível."- Harry insistiu.

-"Harry, olhando para trás, eu odeio a pessoa que Lord Voldemort se tornou. Ele estava sozinho, quebrado, desesperado ... ele não tinha ninguém."- Tom disse baixinho.-"Na verdade, se não fosse por você descobrir que éramos almas gêmeas, eu nunca teria renascido, fragmentos da minha alma para sempre presos no limbo. Se você não tivesse convencido a Morte a restaurar minha alma, eu estaria perdido para sempre "-

-"Oh, Tom."- Harry sentiu seu coração se mexer. -"Eu sei que você não será capaz de retornar à solidão de Lord Voldemort. No entanto, eu também sei que você iria prosperar como Tom Marvolo Riddle e parcialmente como Lord Voldemort. Você é brilhante, carismático, atraente, ambicioso e Esses são todos os atributos que Tom Marvolo Riddle e, em certa medida, Voldemort, tiveram. Eu não estou pedindo para você arruinar sua vida neste renascimento. Eu quero que você entre novamente em nossa primeira vida com uma segunda chance. alcançar todos os seus objetivos como um terrível Lorde das Trevas, e como o astuto Tom Riddle ".-

-"Eu entendo o que você disse sobre eu ser Tom Riddle e parcialmente Lord Voldemort, mas eu não sei o que você quer dizer ao atingir meus objetivos como ambos."- Tom franziu a testa.

-"Meu ponto é que Voldemort e Tom não são seres mutuamente exclusivos. Há sobreposição, e você pode ser ambos. Por exemplo, você poderia se levantar como Lord Voldemort novamente, mas desta vez sem Horcruxes. Então, você poderia criar uma persona alternativa como político e deixe seu Tom Riddle falar. Dessa forma, você poderia influenciar o Ministério de dentro e de fora. "- Harry sugeriu.

Tom pareceu pensativo. -"Parece que funcionaria. Sim, eu poderia sugerir para a imortalidade e Horcruxes jogar Dumbledore, lançar glamores para convencê-los ainda mais ... sim. Então uma vez que eu encontrar a minha queda em suas mãos, eu poderia fingir e em vez disso formar minha identidade política ".-

-"Tom, eu estava mais preocupado com você ter que reviver sua infância."- Harry disse hesitante.

Uma sombra escura cruzou a expressão de Tom antes de clarear.

-"Eu não vou gostar disso, com certeza. Mas eu estarei disposto a suportar o orfanato e Dumbledore, e me comportar como eu fiz na minha primeira vida. Ao contrário da primeira vez, eu terei o pensamento de você para sustentar mim."- Ele disse suavemente.

Harry sentiu o coração apertar e puxou Tom para um beijo feroz.

-"Eu te amo, você sabe disso, certo?"- Ele disse.

-"E eu te amo também."- Tom respondeu com seu ar habitual.

-"Tudo bem, precisamos nos mexer. Você sabe como a Morte começa quando passamos muito tempo no purgatório quando poderíamos renascer."- Harry disse de repente depois de uma pausa.

-"O que precisamos fazer agora, então?"- Tom perguntou, intrigado.

-"Chamar a morte e planeje o que faremos quando renascer."- Harry respondeu instantaneamente. -"Morte!"- Ele gritou em sua mente ligação com o ser imortal.

A morte apareceu ao lado deles. Ele estava em sua forma "humanizada", sua figura esquelética vestida em retalhos esfarrapados de tecido preto, foice embainhada e aproximadamente no seu auge.

-"Por que você me ligou agora?"- Ele perguntou exasperado. -"É melhor não ser algo como sua terceira vida novamente."-

Harry ficou rígido ao mencionar a terceira vida, corando com vergonha. Tom olhou para Harry com curiosidade, sem saber a que ele estava se referindo, e Harry murmurou um "depois" para ele.

-"Não, não é nada disso. Queríamos perguntar se é possível renascer em uma vida anterior."-

A morte os olhou com interesse. -"É possível sim."- Ele disse devagar. -"O que vocês estavam fazendo até agora?"-

-"Você está me dizendo que poderíamos ter voltado para qualquer uma das nossas vidas esse tempo todo?"- Harry exigiu.

-"Poderia sim. Você não sabia?"- Morte perguntou, confusa.

-"Voc-você sabe o que, não importa agora. Queremos voltar para a nossa primeira vida."- Harry balançou a cabeça, não querendo perder tempo reclamando.

-"Sério? Você nunca deixa de intrigar, mestre."- A morte sorria ou sorria tanto quanto um esqueleto.

-"Há algo errado com o nosso plano?"- Harry disse preocupado.

-"Não, de maneira nenhuma; ao contrário, o oposto. Acho que vou me divertir apropriadamente pela primeira vez em eras. Você tem minha bênção."- Morte riu.

-"Só uma pergunta, Morte."- Tom interveio. -"Porque em nossa primeira vida, por eu nascer cinquenta e quatro anos antes de Harry, vou ter que reviver tudo até a nosso primeiro encontro ainda?"-

A morte olhou para Tom com simpatia. -"Temo que sim."-

Tom suspirou, mas não pareceu surpreso. -"Então Harry e eu estaremos separados por cinquenta e poucos anos."-

-"Correto, Tom."- A morte assentiu.

-"Isso é uma merda."- Harry disse petulantemente. Ele teve um pensamento repentino. -"Morte, poderíamos assumir uma forma diferente da nossa idade biológica quando renascermos?"- Harry se aventurou. Ele realmente não queria ter que passar pela puberdade de novo. Ele fez isso por cinquenta e uma vidas e temia a idéia de ter que vivenciá-lo mais uma vez.

-"Você é capaz de assumir sua 'forma eterna' sempre que quiser."- A morte disse como se fosse óbvio.

-"O que é uma forma eterna?"- Harry ecoou.

-"É a idade em que seus corpos permanecem durante a vida após a morte. Em outras palavras, você pode mudar seu corpo renascido para combinar com seus eus atuais de vinte anos de acordo com seu capricho."- Morte explicou. -"Você não sabia disso?"-

Hadrian ficou chocado. -"Eu poderia ter evitado os ciclos da puberdade e você não achou por bem nos dizer?"-

-"Eu pensei que eu tinha dito, no entanto."- A morte encolheu os ombros. -"Mas tecnicamente, você não pode assumir essa forma o tempo todo."-

-"Eu não estava planejando."- Harry disse brevemente. -"Temos outras habilidades legais sobre as quais você nunca nos informou?"-

-"Você pode mudar para diferentes idades e alterar suas características ligeiramente do original, mas isso é diferente da sua imortalidade."- A morte disse sem querer.

Harry ficou olhando. -"… Nós poderíamos mudar de forma?"-

-"Apenas para estágios diferentes do seu corpo pré-existente, é claro. Você pode envelhecer e acelerar o envelhecimento, mais como. Não se esqueça da capacidade de alterar levemente suas características."- Morte repetida.

-"Como é que nunca sabemos disso?"- Harry exclamou indignado.

-"Não há exatamente um manual sobre ser o Mestre da Morte."-Tom apontou secamente.

-"Mas por que você não nos avisou?"- Harry jogou as mãos para o ar.

-"Eu suponho que eu estava ocupado quando você descobriu sobre a sua posição como Mestre da Morte, e deve ter escapado da minha mente."- A morte respondeu com ar de inocência .

-"Você teve milhares de anos para lembrar que você deixou de fora algumas informações cruciais."- Harry fez beicinho.

-"E você teve milhares de anos para perguntar."- Morte retrucou.

-"Isso não é justo."- Harry olhou para a morte.

-"Eu sou a Morte. Eu não sou justo."- A morte riu. -"De qualquer forma, agora você sabe. Posso sair?"-

-"Bem."- Harry franziu o cenho.

[.♡.]

No final do que foi considerado um dia no Purgatório, eles criaram um esboço básico do que fariam depois de renascerem. Tom não passaria pelo orfanato novamente. Em vez disso, ele se permitiria ser deixado lá, esperar por uma documentação oficial de seu nascimento e então prontamente deixar o inferno. Uma semana antes das cartas de Hogwarts virem, ele voltaria para o orfanato, implantar onze anos de memórias de Tom nas mentes dos que estão no orfanato. Tom sabia que havia falhas no plano, mas ele não se importava.

Durante seus anos em Hogwarts, Tom continuaria a manobrar o campo político da Sonserina, formar conexões e fazer todas as "coisas malignas", como disse Harry.

-"Você não será incomodado por minhas ações não muito morais?"- Tom perguntou quando Harry trouxe isso.

-"Oh, por favor, Tom. Eu sei que você é exatamente esse tipo de pessoa, e isso não me incomoda. Além disso, eu era um Lorde das Trevas em nossa vida de trinta e um. E isso soa horrível, mas depois de viver Milhares de anos, as ações que você tomará como Lord Voldemort honestamente não me incomodam muito. Pelo contrário, você sabe o quanto eu também sou louco. Quem sabe - Eu acho que vou acompanhá-lo em alguns de seus ataques Eles são tão estimulantes, e lidar com a confusão de seus Comensais da Morte em minha existência será tão engraçado. "- Harry deu uma risadinha maluca, já imaginando a situação.

-"E aqui estava eu pensando que você estava temporariamente são."- Tom comentou sarcasticamente.

-"Estou louco pelo núcleo."- Harry bufou.

-"Eu ainda vou ter que matar seus pais?"- Tom disse hesitante.

-"Temos que manter eventos importantes consistentes na linha do tempo, então sim".-Harry disse depois de uma pausa. -"Além disso, a própria Morte deixou claro que não podemos interferir em suas mortes; ela já está irritada o suficiente para conseguirmos um passe livre de seus planos."-

-"Oh,"- Tom disse baixinho. -"Pelo que menos vale a pena, sinto muito pelo que fiz a você e sua família pela primeira vez."- Tom disse sinceramente.

-"Você compensou várias vezes."- Harry bateu no ombro dele. -"De qualquer forma, suas almas ficarão bem. As pessoas que continuam vivendo em nossa vida renascida, no entanto ... elas podem estar no fim da sua sagacidade uma vez que tenhamos terminado com elas."-

-"Prometa-me que irei ver as expressões da Luz quando descobrirem que você é o completo oposto de seu filho de ouro".- Tom disse com falsa seriedade.

-"Infelizmente, eu não vou revelar minha verdadeira natureza por alguns anos. Em vez disso, vou alternar entre agir como um jovem Tom Riddle em torno de Dumbledore e um adolescente loucamente apaixonado por alunos."- Harry anunciou com alegria. -"Eu acho que vou fazer um ato tão excelente de Tom Riddle que Dumbledore ficará com medo."-

-"Quanto tempo você vai fazer isso em torno dele?"- Tom perguntou, divertido.

-"Por quanto tempo eu quiser."- Harry disse alegremente. -"Ele se arrependerá de me deixar naqueles trouxas e por pensar que qualquer criança merece ser mantida em uma casa abusiva em nome do Grande Bem."-

-"Eu pensei que você disse que ele colocou você lá por causa das alas de sangue."- Tom lembrou.

-"Aquelas alas de sangue eram muito fracas contra suas forças. Merlin, até Dobby poderia ter acabado de entrar na casa e me teletransportado de volta para a casa dos Malfoy. E honestamente, acho que fui mais ferido pelos Dursleys do que qualquer um dos outros. seus incompetentes ".- Harry bufou.

-"Ah ... isso. Vou ter que treinar meus seguidores; eles foram bastante inúteis na primeira vez que fizemos esta vida."- Ruminou Tom.

-"Para ser justo, você não foi capaz de me matar também."- Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso diabólico.

-"Você deve ter sido rotineiramente banhado em Felix Felicis naquela época."- Tom comentou com carinho.

-"Se eu tivesse sido, não teríamos que ficar separados por cinquenta e quatro anos."- Harry cruzou os braços irritado, referindo-se à lacuna entre as datas de nascimento dele e de Tom.

-"Nós vamos compensar quando nos reencontramos, não vamos?"- Tom lembrou Harry gentilmente.

Harry se enterrou no peito de Tom. -"Definitivamente sim."-

Depois de ficar assim por alguns minutos, Tom levantou-se com um suspiro. -"Eu tenho que ir agora, Harry."-

-"Pelo menos me dê um beijo de adeus então."- Harry disse com um sorriso um pouco triste. Ambos sabiam que cinquenta anos eram apenas alguns minutos em comparação com suas várias vidas juntos, mas isso não significava que Harry não sentiria falta de Tom de qualquer maneira.

Tom colocou a mão sobre a bochecha de Harry e se inclinou para dar um beijo gentil, amoroso e apaixonado. Quando ele se afastou, ele deu um último beijo na testa de Harry. Então, com um movimento de sua mão, ele desapareceu e Harry sabia que em algum lugar de sua primeira vida, Tom Marvolo Riddle nasceu de novo.

 


	2. Renascer em sua primeira vida

O bebê Harry estava dando passos determinados e vacilantes na sala de estar. Rindo alegremente, ele estendeu os braços para um James rindo, que estava ajoelhado a poucos metros de distância de Harry. Lily riu e tirou uma foto dos dois, o flash da câmera assustando Harry e fazendo-o cair no chão com um baque suave. Surpreso e irritado com sua incapacidade de andar tão rápido quanto ele queria, Harry fez beicinho.

-"Está tudo bem, Prongslet. Pelo menos você é incrível com a sua vassoura de brinquedo; se você não gosta de caminhar, você sempre pode voar para todos os lugares."- James disse alegremente, pegando Harry.

-"James, não dê a ele nenhuma ideia."- Lily repreendeu.

-"Ele é um mini Maroto, Lils. Ele estará causando estragos quando for mais velho, com ou sem minha ajuda."- James sorriu, cutucando as bochechas rechonchudas de Harry. -"Além disso, não é como se ele fosse entender ou lembrar disso depois. Ele tem apenas um ano de idade."-

Lily franziu a testa indignada .-"Você vai ser uma má influência para ele. E eu não teria tanta certeza de que Harry é tão incompreensível quanto você pensa. Às vezes, tenho a sensação de que ele é completamente capaz de nos entender."- Ela disse pensativamente.

Harry assistiu a esse diálogo com um sorriso no rosto. James e Lily eram um casal adorável e amoroso e ele sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, sabendo que eles morreriam logo. Ele não sabia em quanto tempo, desde que o calendário foi mantido na sala de estudo fora de seu alcance , mas não poderia demorar muito tempo. Foi em meados de seu primeiro aniversário que aconteceu. Para se distrair desse pensamento, ele repensou  a conversa que acabara de ouvir. Realmente, Lily era bastante observadora porque, até agora, em todas as vidas de Harry, poucos de seus pais tinham suspeitado que ele não era uma criança normal. Claro, quando ele começou a falar e eles ouviram seu inglês fluente, foi um assunto diferente e eles rapidamente descobriram que ele era mais do que parecia ser. Ele teria continuado relembrando por algum tempo, mas ele ouviu James de repente mencionar Voldemort. Tirando seus pensamentos, ele voltou sua atenção para seus pais.

-"- e eu estava falando com Frank e Alice no outro dia, e ele disse que eles ouviram os Comensais da Morte se tornarem mais ativos também."-

-"James, o que vamos fazer? Espero que eles não ataquem Sirius, achando que ele é o nosso Guardião Secreto, e espero que Peter possa permanecer escondido também. Eu nem sei por que Peter concordou com isso; ele nunca foi alvo de algum ataque que colocaria ele em risco de vida, não que ele é uma pessoa ruim, claro."- Ela acrescentou apressadamente.

-"Não, você está certa. Eu também fiquei surpreso quando ele disse que seria o Guardião Secreto, mas talvez a guerra tenha trazido o melhor dele."- James encolheu os ombros.

Harry começou a se preocupar, desconfortável com a conversa sobre a traição que se aproximava. Choramingando um pouco, ele puxou o cabelo de James.

-"Pronto pronto."- James acalmou Harry, saltando para cima e para baixo. -"As coisas vão dar tudo certo, meu Prongslet, eu prometo."-

Quando Harry continuou a parecer infeliz, Lily saiu do quarto para encontrar o cobertor de Harry e James o colocou no sofá e pegou sua varinha. James começou a fazer fumaça colorida saindo de sua varinha, e Harry começou a rir e tentando pegar a fumaça, para agarrá-la em seu pequeno punho. Lily voltou com o cobertor de Harry, inclinando-se para dar um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e murmurando que ela levaria Harry para seu quarto de bebê agora. James entregou Harry para ela e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios antes de jogar a varinha no sofá e se esticar, bocejando.

Harry de repente percebeu com horror que ele estava vendo a mesma cena que ele fez em seus pesadelos no sétimo ano depois de sua viagem a Godric's Hollow. Ele perdeu a noção do tempo, e Voldemort estava vindo para matar seus pais hoje à noite. Seus pais iam morrer - mas não, ele também ia ver Tom novamente.

Hesitando, Harry considerou se revelar para seus pais para que eles pudessem pelo menos morrer sabendo quem era Harry. Mas não, levaria muito tempo para explicar e ele não queria sobrecarregá-los assim. Em vez disso, ele resolveu se soltar das mãos de Lily e agarrar o braço de Lily e James.

-"Eu amo vocês, mamãe e papai."- Harry chiou, falando sua primeira frase completa.

Lily engasgou e pegou Harry em seus braços. -"James! Você ouviu isso?"-

James os abraçou, beijando Harry no nariz. -"Lily e eu também te amo, Harry. Vamos amar você incondicionalmente para sempre-"-

-"--e sempre."- Lily terminou. -"Tudo bem, James, vou levar Harry para a cama agora. Ele estará cansado."-

Ela já estava no andar de cima quando a porta se abriu. Harry ouviu quando James tentou avisar Lily e segurar Voldemort, e ouviu uma voz arrependida proferir o Avada Kedavra. Lily estava gritando e tentando bloquear a porta, sua varinha também não estava na mão. Só então, a porta do berçário foi forçada a abrir e os móveis empilhados foram deixados de lado com um único movimento da varinha de Voldemort.

-"Não Harry, não Harry, por favor, não Harry!"- Ela chorou, abrindo os braços para proteger Harry da vista.

-"Fique de lado e você não será prejudicada ... fique de lado, agora."-

-"Não meu Harry, por favor, não, me leve, me mate em vez de ..."- Ela implorou.

-"Fique de lado. Você não precisa morrer."- Voldemort assobiou.

-"Não Harry! Por favor ... tenha misericórdia ... tenha piedade. Não meu Harry! Não meu Harry! Por favor - eu farei qualquer coisa--"-

-"Eu não vou matar Harry Potter."- Voldemort disse calmamente.

-"Eu-- não o mate e estarei para sempre em dívida com você."- Ela implorou.

-"Tudo vai ficar bem, mãe."- Harry passou por trás dela, sem se importar em fingir o riso. -"Ele não me matará porque não é meu inimigo e nem eu sou um para ele."-

-"O que ... Harry?"- Lily se virou para encará-lo.

-"Eu renasci, mãe."- Harry disse suavemente. -"Voldemort vai ser bom para mim, e lembre-se que eu amo você e pai para sempre e sempre também."- Uma vez que ele terminou de falar, ele fez contato visual com Voldemort e sacudiu a cabeça em um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

Em uma fração de segundo, Lily estava morta. Usando seus poderes como o Mestre da Morte, ele reuniu as almas de Lily e James e canalizou seu poder neles para que eles pudessem ter uma aparência nebulosa.

-"Mãe, pai, me desculpe por eu não ter parado suas mortes. O próprio destino disse à Morte que vocês dois devem morrer não importa o que nesta vida, e eu garanto a você que Voldemort também não queria matá-lo."-

James sorriu tristemente. -"Tudo bem, Harry. Nós sabíamos o que assinamos quando decidimos participar dessa guerra."-

-"Mas você ainda pode me amar, sabendo que eu não vou lutar do lado que você escolheu? Eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse que Voldemort e eu não somos inimigos".- Harry pressionou, ambos com medo de ouvir a resposta, mas também não podia não saber.

-"Amor incondicional, Harry. Ou deveríamos chamá-lo de Mestre da Morte? Esta é a sua vida."- Lily disse com firmeza, James assentindo também.

-"Obrigado."- Harry sussurrou.

Com um som como a liberação suave de uma respiração, Lily e James se desvaneceram para a vida após a morte.

-"Me desculpe por isso."- Voldemort disse hesitante.

-"Não se preocupe, o Destino me disse que suas mortes não deveriam ser interrompidas. Foi uma das poucas coisas que realmente foram criadas para esta linha do tempo."- Harry o tranquilizou com sinceridade. -"Além disso, você tentou deixar as preocupações de Lily de lado."-

-"Eu realmente fiz isso."- Voldemort assentiu, surpreso consigo mesmo.

-"Veja? Você pode ser doce às vezes."- Harry disse com um meio sorriso para aliviar o clima. -"De qualquer forma, precisamos começar a criar sua primeira Horcrux."- Harry disse com um encolher de ombros. -"Morte!"- Ele ligou para o link mental deles.

-"Oi, mestre."- Morte disse que ele se materializou ao lado deles.

-"Lembre-se do que conversamos? É hora de você recriar algo parecido com uma Horcrux em mim sem realmente dividir a alma de Tom."- Harry disse para a Morte,e apontou para sua própria testa.

-"O que você quer dizer com 'algo similar'?"- Tom franziu a testa. -"Quais características?"-

-"Todas as características que uma Horcrux normal teria, excluindo a dor quando nos tocamos e o fato de que eu tinha um pedaço de sua alma real. Basicamente, ela se sentirá escura como uma Horcrux para pessoas magicamente sensíveis. Além disso, podemos ainda entram na mente um do outro, vêem visões, possuem um ao outro, blá blá blá. "- Harry acenou com a mão.

-"Isso é interessante."- Tom comentou.

-"Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso agora."- A morte os interrompeu. -"Vai doer."- A morte disse, e essa foi toda a advertência que receberam. Com um clarão ofuscante, Harry sentiu uma dor lancinante na testa e cautelosamente levantou a mão para sentir a recém-criada cicatriz em forma de raio.

-"Ufa. Eu ainda tenho a proteção da minha mãe? Dumbledore vai desconfiar se eu não o tiver."- Harry afirmou.

A morte tocou a cicatriz de Harry com um único dedo esquelético. -"Feito."-

-"Tudo bem, Harry. Eu provavelmente deveria sair agora."- Tom disse, já levantando sua varinha.

-"Mas e a Marca Negra? Seus Comensais da Morte e Snape não saberão que você não se foi?"- Harry questionou.

A morte agarrou o antebraço esquerdo de Tom e pressionou a marca. 

-"Não. Ele permanecerá desbotado. Você ainda pode chamar seus preciosos 'Comensais da Morte' sempre que quiser, mas ele não retornará com força total até que você queira. Eu deixarei você em seus próprios dispositivos para descobrir Como jurar o traidor Comensais da Morte para o silêncio. Além disso, eu mudei a linha do tempo para que o próprio Dumbledore a encontre nesta casa. Falando nisso, ele estará aqui em minutos. "- A morte desapareceu depois disso.

-"Consegui."- Voldemort assentiu antes de aparatar fora de casa.

[...]

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore estava cheio de ansiedade e antecipação. Ele estava esperando que os Longbottoms ou os Potters fossem atacados e, finalmente, seus planos surgiram. O alarme acabara de soar para a casa dos Potter, e ele correu imediatamente. Esse momento confirmaria ou negaria suas suspeitas em relação à profecia, e seu coração saltou ao pensar em Lorde Voldemort não mais aterrorizando a sociedade mágica da Grã-Bretanha que era devastada pela guerra.

Ele entrou na casa e sentiu algo se desmoronar quando viu James Potter, um de seus ex-alunos favoritos e mais recentemente um amigo próximo, deitado morto no chão. Ele estava de braços abertos, olhos vítreos e sem visão, feições contorcidas e eternamente congeladas de medo. Balançando a cabeça pesarosamente, ele subiu as escadas até a sala do berçário. Lily Potter também estava morta, um olhar de choque no rosto de lágrimas. Ele se preparou enquanto caminhava em direção ao berço. Se a profecia fosse verdadeira, o menino estaria vivo e a morte de seus pais não teria sido em vão.

Com o coração batendo rapidamente, ele quase desmaiou quando viu os olhos do menino se fecharem. Claro, Voldemort não estava à vista e provavelmente foi derrotado por agora, mas e se o menino tivesse morrido também? Ele estava errado?

Mas então, com uma onda de alívio que quase o deixou de joelhos novamente, ele quase chorou de felicidade quando viu o minúsculo peito vibrar quando Harry respirou fundo. Ele estava correto sobre a profecia! Esse garoto seria aquele que detinha o poder de derrotar Voldemort! Eufórico, Dumbledore pegou a figura adormecida do menino e franziu a testa quando notou a cicatriz. Com uma ingestão aguda de ar, ele percebeu que havia um inegável traço escuro de magia na cicatriz, entrelaçado com algo que ele reconhecia como sendo incrivelmente leve.

Olhando para o cadáver de Lily, os braços ainda estendidos de maneira protetora, ele percebeu que a magia da luz era algo como o sacrifício de uma mãe. O traço escuro de magia, por outro lado, era certamente onde a maldição da morte atingira Harry. Mas algo parecia errado sobre a cicatriz da maldição. Talvez a natureza excepcionalmente potente e maligna da magia que emana da cicatriz fosse devida ao ódio por trás da maldição da morte, mas ele estava cauteloso e sentiu que era algo mais provável.

Decidido a investigar a cicatriz com o melhor de suas habilidades mais tarde, ele voltou sua atenção para o menino em seus braços. Ele sentiu tristeza e culpa com o que estava prestes a fazer. A magia de proteção de Lily só funcionaria se ele fosse colocado com a família do sangue de Lily. Ele fechou os olhos e murmurou "perdoe-me" antes de aparatar para os Dursleys. Depois de uma breve conversa com um Hagrid soluçando e a tristonha Minerva, ele conjurou uma caixa e embrulhou Harry em um cobertor, colocando uma nota em cima de tudo. Finalmente, ele aparatou com um pequeno pop, deixando a criança sozinha no frio e na escuridão.

Dumbledore nem percebeu que o garoto fingia dormir desde que ele entrou no berçário.

[...]

-"Vernon!"- Um grito rasgou o silêncio do início da manhã. O homem de olhos pequenos e castanhos se apressou, ficando roxo quando viu a coisa à sua porta.

-"Que vagabundo ousou colocar essa coisa aqui?"- Ele exigiu, apontando um dedo acusador para o bebê aparentemente adormecido, que não estava dormindo nem era verdadeiramente um bebê.

Petúnia se abaixou e pegou o bilhete no cobertor, empalidecendo.

-"V-Vernon, e o filho dos malucos."-

-"O que?!"- Ele gritou, pegando a nota em seu punho gorducho de suas mãos. Seus olhos cresceram comicamente largos e seu rosto pálido quando ele leu a nota.

-"Nós vamos ter que levar a aberração."- Petúnia sussurrou, atordoada.

-"Não, nós não vamos! Eles não podem nos dizer o que fazer."- Vernon balbuciou.

-"Vernon, o homem que escreveu esta carta é poderoso."- Petúnia engoliu em seco. -"E nosso Duddes estará  protegido se concordarmos com as exigências do homem. Não podemos dizer não. Eles não nos deixarão."-

Vernon rosnou e empurrou o menino com força em um armário de botas sob as escadas. 

-"Nós vamos ter certeza de que nosso Duddes não será contaminado pelos vermes."-

-"Claro, querido Vernon."- Petúnia concordou.

[...]

-"Garoto!"- Vernon gritou. Harry finalmente tinha idade suficiente para alcançar o fogão, se ele esticasse a mão longe o suficiente, e Vernon decidiu que agora seria um bom momento para começar a fazer com que Harry fizesse sua parte do trabalho na casa. -"Faça-nos o café da manhã!"- Ele comandou.

O menino de quatro anos estava na porta, a cabeça inclinada para o lado enquanto ele olhava para Vernon com aqueles estranhos e anormalmente verdes olhos. 

-"está esperando o que ?"- Vernon rosnou, não esperando que o menino respondesse. Ele não tinha falado esse tempo todo, de qualquer maneira. Serve para mostrar que tipo de aberração ele era.

-"Eu acho que não, Vernon."- A criança disse suavemente.

Vernon engasgou e se agitou para trás antes de recuperar a consciência e ruborizar com raiva e o choque. O menino apenas falou pela primeira vez, e Vernon não gostou do que a aberração dissera. 

-"O que você disse para mim, garoto?"- Ele rugiu.

-"Você é idiota? Eu disse não."- O menino repetiu friamente.

-"O que-- Petúnia!"- Vernon gaguejou.

-"Sim querido?"- Ela apareceu ao lado de Vernon.

-"A aberração falou, e pela primeira vez! E ele disse que não faria as tarefas. Vou ensinar-lhe uma lição."- Vernon resmungou furiosamente, puxando um cinto e avançando sobre o garoto.

-"Eu não faria isso se fosse você, tio querido."- O garoto lançou-lhe um sorriso aterrorizante, sua voz ainda estranhamente calma.

-"Pare de me responder assim!"- Vernon gritou, trazendo o cinto para baixo com uma fresta. Instantaneamente, houve uma explosão que fez Vernon bater contra o lado oposto da casa. Piscando quando ele limpou seu choque desorientado, ele se limpou ao ver o menino parado estoicamente sem ter se movido um centímetro. Berrando furiosamente, ele correndo como um touro enlouquecido. No último segundo, ele foi jogado para o lado com um doloroso som de estalo quando seu amplo traseiro bateu na bancada. Gemendo, ele tentou se levantar, mas sentiu algo invisível colocando peso em seu ombro.

-"Eu te avisei."- O garoto disse em uma voz estranhamente suave.

-"A-aberração! Fique longe de nós."- Vernon se intimidou.

Os olhos do garoto ficaram gelados.

-"Petunia, chame Dudley."- Ele disse sem olhar por cima do ombro.

-"Mas--"-

O garoto rosnou e mandou Dudley bater no teto onde estava seu quarto e aterrissar no chão com uma pilha.

-"M-mamãe!"- Ele choramingou, cambaleando em direção a Petúnia, que foi levado às pressas para ele.

-"Silêncio."- O menino disse de forma assustadora, e Dudley encontrou suas cordas vocais silenciadas. Sua boca trabalhou furiosamente, mas nada saiu.

-"Excelente. Agora que tivemos uma reunião de família adequada, acho que é hora de estabelecermos algumas regras básicas."- Harry disse friamente. -"Primeiro, você não pode dizer a palavra 'esquisito' nesta casa. Segundo, você vai me tratar como faria se os Serviços para Crianças estivessem respirando no seu pescoço a cada segundo. Em suma, você não vai me forçar a fazer as tarefas e você não vai abusar de mim de nenhuma maneira você é adulto, você pode cuidar da cozinha e da limpeza por aqui Terceiro, você nunca vai falar palavra de mim para ninguém Nunca, em Quarto lugar, você não vai monitorar minhas idas ou de qualquer outra forma interferir me deixe em paz e eu vou te deixar em paz mesmo que eu desapareça por dias, não faça nada sobre isso Oh, e nem pense em me matricular na escola Qualquer transgressão e você será severamente punido ".-

-"Mas os funcionários do governo saberão que você existe e não está na escola."- Petúnia apontou com medo.

-"Eu já cuidei disso."- Harry disse indiferente. -"Agora, se você me der licença, eu vou me mudar para o quarto vazio."-

-"Isso é meu!"- Dudley apontou, Harry tendo acabado de remover o feitiço de silenciamento. Harry se virou, seus olhos terrivelmente intensos. Ele sorriu maniacamente quando caminhou até o furioso Dudley. Sem sequer se mover, ele conseguiu mandar Dudley para trás com um tapa que deixou uma marca vermelha escura no rosto gordo.

-"M-mamãe! A aberração me machucou!"- Ele chorou.

O olhar de Harry se tornou assassino.

-"O que eu disse sobre usar essa palavra?"- Ele disse com uma voz  perigosa para suas palavras. 

O idiota do Dudley não pensou, gritando um -"Aberração!"- No rosto de Harry.

Mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, Dudley foi jogado contra a parede, uma força invisível presa a ele pelo pescoço. 

-"Você. vai. me. ouvir."- Harry disse claramente, e com cada palavra, um tapa forte mandou a cabeça de Dudley para o lado. -"A única razão pela qual você ainda não foi castrado é porque você tem cinco anos. Mesmo assim, você deveria ter algum senso de humanidade. Precioso primo, você está me ouvindo agora?"- Harry disse docemente.

Dudley assentiu rapidamente, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas vermelhas.

-"Bom, porque eu não vou repetir isso novamente. Deixe-me em paz e eu não vou fazer você esculpir a palavra 'aberração' em sua própria carne. Petúnia e Vernon, façam com que seu tolo filho não faça isso."Não me faça matá-lo. "- Ele disse com uma finalidade gelada, soltando o garoto com um movimento de seus dedos. Petúnia estava soluçando.

-"Ah, e porque eu sei que você provavelmente vai gritar para alguém sobre mim na esperança de me afastar desta casa, eu fiz isso para que você literalmente não possa falar da minha existência, insinuar isso, ou comunicar nada sobre isso inclui tentar falar sobre o que eu fiz para você ou feito em sua presença, como a nossa conversa atual. Se você quiser testá-lo, tente escrever meu nome. Você vai sentir uma sensação de asfixia até você desiste. "- Harry sorriu com cruel diversão antes de subir as escadas.

-"Mamãe, nós vamos ter que ouvir o Ha-"- Ele engasgou, sentindo a sensação de asfixia. -"Quero dizer, aberra--"- e a sensação de asfixia se intensificou. Apenas quando ele parou de tentar mencionar Harry, o afogamento diminuiu.

-"Vernon"- Petunia disse, aterrorizada. -"Ele realmente quis dizer isso, então--"- E ela sentiu sua garganta se contrair.

-"Aquele monst--"- E Vernon estava agarrando a garganta dele também. Recusando-se a acreditar nisso, ele tentou escrever expletivos sobre Harry em um pedaço de papel de caderno, mas foi tomado por espasmos que quase o deixaram negro quando tentou fazê-lo. Resignando-se ao seu destino, ele caiu contra a parede. 

O que eles haviam acordado no menino?

[...]

Harry Potter estava muito satisfeito com a forma como as coisas aconteceram. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele recordou o olhar de terror nos rostos dos Dursleys. Ele nunca permitiria que eles abusassem dele desta vez. Lançando um feitiço de desilusão sobre si mesmo, ele desejou seu corpo em sua "forma eterna" que Morte mencionou, assumindo a aparência de seu eu de vinte anos de idade. Sabendo que o vestígio não se aplicava à magia deliberada e sem varinha, ele aparatou sem se preocupar na parte de trás de uma loja no Beco Diagonal. Antes que ele desfizesse o feitiço de desilusão, ele desejou que suas feições mudassem um pouco, como a Morte prometeu que ele era capaz de fazer. Seus olhos se desvaneceram em uma cor mais cinza que verde, o queixo se suavizou, o cabelo ficou loiro e um pouco menos indomável. Em sua forma eterna, seu corpo estava livre de quaisquer falhas, o que significava que até mesmo sua visão pobre era fixa. Arrumando os óculos no bolso, ele foi para o Beco Diagonal depois de se tornar visível novamente.

Com os encantando não-verbalmente prontos junto com outros encantos para que não o notem, ele caminhou em direção a Gringotes e se envolveu com as hordas de compradores.

-"Boa tarde, Griphook."- Harry se curvou em direção ao duende que ele reconheceu de tantas vidas atrás.

O goblin se enrijeceu, curioso que um bruxo levaria tempo para conhecer um gnomo pelo nome e demonstrar respeito. 

-"Eu não conheço você."- Ele disse sem rodeios. -"Como você me conhece?"-

-"Eu ficaria feliz em explicar se poderíamos encontrar um lugar privado."- Harry disse, apontando para os outros clientes no banco.

-"Me siga."- O goblin disse depois de uma pausa. Uma vez que eles estavam situados dentro de seu escritório bem fechado, ele se virou para o homem estranho. -"Fale."- Ele comandou.

Harry sorriu. -"Goblins não tomam partido nas brigas dos bruxos, correto?"-

-"Obviamente."- Grampo zombou do pensamento.

-"Eu também sou neutro na guerra inacabada, e minha ... posição se mostraria perigosa se os outros soubessem da minha identidade. Então eu confio que isso será um assunto confidencial entre nós, então?"- Harry continuou.

-"Claro."- Grampo sorriu, intrigado.

-"Obrigado, Griphook. Se você pudesse trazer o teste de herança, você encontrará o nome da minha verdadeira identidade."- Harry ofereceu.

Griphook obedeceu, e Harry se cortou com a adaga mágica, colocando uma gota de seu sangue na tigela. Eles assistiram quando um pedaço de pergaminho começou a se encher de palavras. 

-"Harry James Potter,o Mestre da Morte ..."- Griphook respirou, altivez esquecida.

-"O primeiro e único."- Harry sorriu.

-"Como seu disfarce não se registrou quando você entrou em Gringotes?"- Grampo perguntou.

-"Mestre da Morte, lembra?"- Harry apontou para o pergaminho. -"De qualquer forma, eu gostaria de reclamar a propriedade dos meus cofres. Albus Dumbledore manteve a chave de minhas contas por algum tempo como meu guardião mágico, mas ele nunca veio me ver, não me criou e nem sequer contou sobre o mundo mágico. Simplesmente me jogou com meus parentes trouxas que odeiam magia. "- Harry disse com um bufo zombeteiro.

-"Isso não o tornaria mais legalmente seu guardião mágico."- Grampo disse lentamente, olhando para o regulamento sobre tutelas mágicas. -"Mas você não tem idade para reivindicar seus cofres."-

-"Verifique a idade listada no pergaminho."- Harry disse alegremente.

Os olhos de Griphook quase saltaram das órbitas. -"4044 anos de idade".- Ele ofegou.

-"Eu realmente pensei que era um casal de décadas mais jovem que isso, mas é difícil acompanhar."- Harry disse de imediato. -"Não importa, eu vou apagar minha verdadeira idade e o título de 'Mestre da Morte' daquele pergaminho e substituí-lo pela minha idade biológica."-

Os olhos de Griphook se estreitaram.

-"Você não pode alterar registros bancários."-

-"Isso não é eu ser um bruxo pomposo olhando para você, Griphook. Se bem me lembro, a décima sexta cláusula da Lei Nação Goblin número duzentos e vinte e quatro permite que os registros sejam alterados sob certas circunstâncias atenuantes. Uma dessas circunstâncias é quando colocará um bruxo em perigo mortal devido a uma condição pré-existente, e que o bruxo é inocente das conseqüências que lhe foram impostas, sendo Harry Potter e o Mestre da Morte, algo que Dumbledore uma vez desejou, uma arma valorizada para ambos os lados da guerra devido a uma profecia feita sobre mim e o Lorde das Trevas. "- Harry afirmou factualmente e sem hesitação.

-"Isso é verdade."- Grampo admitiu a contragosto. -"Tudo bem. Vou mudar os registros como você desejou. Enquanto você será capaz de se apropriar dos seus cofres, o Ministério ficará curioso quando eles virem que uma criança de quatro anos foi liberada para possuir os cofres de sua família e emancipado."-

-"Ah, mas é aí que duas coisas importantes entram em jogo. Primeiro, é uma lei de puro sangue e, por sua vez, o Ministério, que se o herdeiro é o último de sua família e não há adultos ou senhores de seu nome ,ele se torna o Senhor se o Senhor anterior consentir.É aí que a segunda coisa entra em cena.Se você ler a vontade de meus pais, Lorde James Charlus Potter e minha mãe deixaram claro que não posso ser colocada com Petúnia a todo custo, Se meus pais morrerem antes de mim, eles listaram quatro outros guardiões possíveis, e meu guardião mágico desobedeceu deliberadamente a seus desejos.Se você notar o que Lily Potter escreveu sob sua declaração sobre sua irmã, ela disse que se eu fosse forçado a ter outro guardião e esse  fosse a irmã dela,eu seria oficialmente emancipada para não ser obrigada a suportar Petúnia como guardiã.Então, sou emancipado e, pelo costume dos puros-sangues, sou também o herdeiro.Meu status como um adulto legal também me eleva ao posto de Lorde Potter, me colocando no controle efetivo de todos os cofres de Potter e qualquer outra coisa que me resta. ”-Harry listou casualmente.

Griphook estava olhando para Harry com admiração crescente. 

-"Tudo isso está de acordo com os regulamentos bruxos, sangue puro e goblin. E sua mãe disse isso em seu testamento."-

-"Eu tenho uma coisa a perguntar de você, entretanto; você consentiria em ser meu gerente de todos os meus cofres em Gringotes?"- Harry fez a pergunta respeitosamente.

Griphook lançou-lhe um sorriso agudo. 

-"Eu ficaria honrado, Senhor Potter."- E ele entregou o anel de senhorio, que Harry tomou alegremente.

-"Excelente. Nesse caso, eu gostaria de ter um extrato completo da conta e uma lista de todas as propriedades que eu herdei."- Harry sorriu. -"Eu também gostaria de investir na Tesla, Maserati, Harcourt Editora, The New York Times, The Daily Prophet, Flourish e Bott's, Dedosdemel, e também em Weasley's Wizard Wheezes quando for iniciada."-

-"Aqui está sua declaração e lista e eu comprei ações majoritárias ou majoritárias em suas empresas investidas."- Grampo entregou outro pedaço de pergaminho. -"Senhor Potter, gostaria de reivindicar a propriedade de todos os títulos?"-

-"O que você quer dizer?"- Harry perguntou, intrigado.

Griphook apenas apontou para algo abaixo da grande figura, listando o número de galeões em seu cofre. Harry olhou para o espaço que Griphook estava apontado, chocado.

Saldo da conta 2.843.902.048 galeões, 13.139 foices, 1.033 knuts

Famílias e status de senhorio:  
Potter - Lordship reclamado  
Peverell-- Senhorio não reclamado  
Black - Herdeiro não reclamado

-"Uau."- Harry murmurou baixinho. -"Eu não tinha verificado minhas senhorias durante a minha primeira vida. Hey Griphook, por que me lista como o não-reclamado Senhor de Peverell? Eles não teriam mais descendentes diretos que seriam o Senhor em seu lugar?"-

-"Não é bem assim. Você faz parte do ramo principal de Peverells, no entanto. Qualquer outro descendente não teria uma reivindicação tão forte quanto o assento. Há um descendente vivo do irmão mais velho dos Peverell, mas o descendente deixou claro que ele não reivindicará o status de Peverell ".- Grampo afirmou.

-"Atualmente vivendo descendente de um irmão mais velho de Peverell que cedeu a posição de senhorio?"- Harry ecoou, pensando. -"Oh, eu deveria saber. É Voldemort, não é?"-

A boca de Griphook se contorceu de divertimento. 

-"Desculpas, é assunto confidencial do banco."-

Harry riu.- "Tudo bem então. Vou reivindicar meu status de senhor de Peverell e herdeiro negro."-

-"Não há nenhum anel de senhorio de Peverell em nenhum de seus cofres, Lorde Potter-Peverell."- Grampo observou, surpreso. Era raro uma família não guardar seus anéis de senhorio em Gringotes quando esperavam por um herdeiro.

Harry quase bufou. -"Sim, eu acho que sei onde é, no entanto."- Ele disse carinhosamente, pensando no anel e na pedra da ressurreição dentro.

Meia hora depois, Harry deixou seus cofres com uma bolsa encantadora, sem fundo, leve e indetectável, cheia de milhares de galeões. Isso seria o suficiente para durar uma sólida década, mas no momento ele só queria comprar tudo o que precisava.

Para começar, Harry comprou um porta-malas extensível para guardar todas as suas compras. Ele limpou uma boa porção de Flourish e Bott's, seus livros recém-comprados alinhando as prateleiras ao lado do interior do baú. Ele também comprou os melhores suprimentos de poções e todos os tipos de ingredientes, planejando se divertir um pouco com a fabricação de cerveja quando voltasse para os Dursleys. Além disso, Harry também comprou vários instrumentos mágicos, incluindo alguns suprimentos úteis e esculpidos em runas. Ele também foi para a Madame Malkin e comprou um conjunto completo de roupas finas, mais caras e elegantes para seu corpo eterno, e vários conjuntos de vestes excelentes para seu corpo biológico que cresceria com ele. Harry estava planejando crescer alto e preencher muito bem nesta vida, ao contrário de seu ego desnutrido da primeira vez.

Uma vez feito com essas compras mais mundanas, ele partiu para Ollivander. Olivaras pareceu confuso com a aparência de Harry, como se sentisse que algo estava errado, mas não questionou.

-"Saudações, senhor ...?"- Olivaras olhou para Harry inquisitivamente.

-"Charles Smith. Eu gostaria de comprar uma varinha desde que a minha anterior quebrou."- Harry mentiu suavemente.

Ollivander piscou. -"Minhas desculpas, eu não reconheci você. Qual foi a sua varinha anterior?"-

Harry apenas deu de ombros. -"Foi meus bisavós. Faia e coração de dragão, dez e meio polegadas. Conseguimos de um fabricante particular na França."-

-"Eu vejo. Funcionou bem?"- Ollivander perguntou enquanto a medição tomava diferentes comprimentos registrados.

-"Um pouco. Nunca senti como se realmente me reconhecesse."-

-"As varinhas da família têm esse problema com frequência."- Ollivander concordou. -"Tudo bem, está tudo pronto. Tente este aqui: coração de cereja e dragão, doze polegadas, firme e inflexível."-

Não funcionou.

-"Talvez o cabelo de cinza e unicórnio, nove polegadas e meia funcionaria melhor, leal e forte."-

Este também não respondeu.

-"Cabelos de abetos e unicórnios, decisivos e focados."-

Não.

E seguiu em frente, até que havia uma pilha de caixas à esquerda de Harry quase tão alta quanto a pilha de que ele se lembrava de sua primeira vida.

-"- e talvez este funcione."- Ele havia desligado Olivaras antes de ouvir novamente.

Harry suspirou com a varinha prateada, imaginando se esta iria explodir em seu rosto como a última também. Ele estava esperando pela varinha de penas de fênix.

Harry pegou a varinha oferecida e balançou a mão cansadamente. Para sua grande surpresa, ele sentiu uma onda instantânea de magia que parecia mais poderosa do que ele já havia sentido com sua varinha de fênix original.

-"Que varinha é essa?"- Harry perguntou maravilhado.

Olivaras voltou seus olhos cinzentos e misteriosamente pálidos para Harry.

-"Eu me lembro de todas as varinhas que eu vendi e fiz, Sr. Smith, e esta não é inteiramente minha criação. Uma associada francesa de varinhas me enviou o núcleo. É uma varinha de penas de teixo e trovão, treze polegadas e meia."-

As sobrancelhas de Harry se elevaram. 

-"Pena de Thunderbird ? Eu não sabia que poderia ser um núcleo de varinha."-

(OBS : foto do Thunderbird na mídia)

-"Há pouquíssimos núcleos de varinhas de penas de trovão, Sr. Smith. Meu colega francês experimenta com núcleos de varinha e, até agora, nenhuma de suas varinhas experimentais encontrou um mestre."-

-"Interessante. Por acaso você conhece as propriedades desse núcleo de varinha?"- Harry perguntou, girando a varinha na mão.

-"Penas de pássaros Thunderbird são difíceis de obter, como thunderbirds não derramam e só oferecem uma pena se eles sabem que será usado bem. Estes animais mágicos são de imenso poder e vontade feroz, e eles são um parente próximo da fênix. Para isso por isso, as varinhas com penas de trovão são extraordinariamente receptivas a fortes núcleos mágicos, e seus donos são tipicamente uma força da natureza como o thunderbird. "- Ollivander respondeu calmamente.

Harry deu à varinha um olhar avaliador. Este foi um desenvolvimento interessante. Harry agradeceu ao homem, pagou por sua varinha e aparatou para Riddle Manor.

[...]

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

Ao chegar na mansão ele encontrou-se preso à parede com uma varinha em sua garganta, suas compras lançadas para o lado. 

-"Quem é Você?"- Voldemort assobiou. Harry notou com uma leve surpresa que Tom era tão bonito quanto antes, embora estivesse com trinta e poucos anos.

-"Tom, sou eu Harry. Eu apenas fiz um pouco de modificação na minha forma eterna."-

-"Prove isto."- Ele comandou, não movendo a varinha.

Harry suspirou e desfez as modificações até que ele estivesse em seu corpo eterno natural. 

-"Feliz agora?"-

Tom rosnou e se lançou para frente, pressionando os lábios em Harry. Ele puxou o lábio de Harry, tirando um pouco de sangue enquanto chupava sua pele. Harry gemeu na boca de Tom quando Tom se aproximou, posicionando-o firmemente contra a parede. Tom ainda estava prendendo os pulsos de Harry acima da cabeça, o que Harry achou estranhamente erótico enquanto se inclinava para o corpo quente e insistente de Tom. A postura dominante de Tom era exigente e autoritária, duas características que Harry achou extremamente atraente.

-"Harry"- Tom disse com a voz roca entre beijos apaixonados. -"Eu senti tanto sua falta."- Ele enfatizou cada uma de suas palavras, arrastando beijos no queixo e no pescoço de Harry. Harry instintivamente mostrou seu pescoço aos lábios de Tom, e suas pálpebras tremeram quando Tom alcançou sua clavícula. Cada ponto que Tom beijou deixou uma sensação de formigamento. A mão que não prendia os pulsos de Harry na parede subiu pela camisa de Harry, os longos dedos de Tom sondando o torso apertado de Harry. Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro quando arqueou as costas, colocando o peito sobre o de Tom.

Em um movimento súbito, Harry se libertou da mão e beijou ferozmente Tom, envolvendo as mãos em volta do pescoço. A mão de Tom ficou tensa de prazer quando ele continuou a acariciar o lado de Harry. Nesse momento, Tom colocou um joelho entre as pernas de Harry, roçando um pedaço particularmente sensível da pele. As pernas de Harry, inadvertidamente, se espalhando ainda mais quando Tom se aproximou ainda mais, o membro do Hard-Rock de Tom provando que ele estava tão excitado quanto Harry.

-"T-Tom"- Harry disse.

-"Harry"- Tom assobiou pelo ouvido de Harry, as pontas dos dedos traçando os padrões mais tentadores ao lado de Harry.

-"Eu - eu quero -"- Harry tentou verbalizar seu emaranhado de pensamentos, mas ele se interrompeu em um gemido quando os toques de Tom deixaram arrepios e calor.

-"Sim, Harry, o que você quer?"- Tom ronronou, sua mão se movendo para baixo. Ele estava desenhando padrões circulares perigosamente ao sul do umbigo de Harry.

-"Eu - eu -"- Harry tentou formar uma frase, mas seus pensamentos eram incoerentes. Tom alcançou o membro de Harry, acariciando o comprimento ereto com um toque tentador. -"Toque me."- Harry ofegou. Seus quadris procuraram por fricção, moendo contra os de Tom, fazendo com que Tom sibilasse com a excitação.

-"Implore por isso"- Tom disse com sua voz escorrendo excitação, e entrando na língua dos cobras. Ele acalmou a mão, fazendo Harry gemer lindamente, seus olhos esmeralda nublados pela luxúria.

-"P-por favor, Tom-- eu quero-- eu preciso que você me toque! "- Ele chorou. Tom sentiu uma onde de pulsação em seu membro com os sons eróticos que Harry estava fazendo. Os choramingos e a Parseltongue levaram Tom a apertar a mão em torno do pênis de Harry, e Harry gemeu ou melhor gritou em voz alta.

Definindo um ritmo de construção com a mão, Tom continuou até que Harry ofegante ficou ainda mais irregular e ele começou a empurrar seus quadris contra os de Tom. Eles se contorciam e apertavam os quadris em um ritmo apaixonado, sua perfeita prova uníssona de seu conhecimento íntimo e profundo dos corpos do outro. Tom sempre se deliciara em dar prazer a sua alma gêmea, e ele sabia exatamente a melhor maneira de extrair aqueles sons deliciosos que Harry estava fazendo. Harry, por sua vez, sabia o efeito que ele tinha em Tom também. Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sua expressão quase indecente em sua natureza erótica e flexível, e Tom quase rosnou quando Harry mordeu o lábio inferior.

Suas magias giravam e reagiam umas com as outras, agitadas como as ondas de um oceano tempestuoso. Ambos os magos eram extremamente poderosos, e a combinação de suas auras era suficiente para saturar o ar com magia ardente e doce. Os surtos de poder mágico intensificaram ainda mais seus sentidos, e suas auras mágicas eram como uma carícia e uma picada de uma só vez.

-"Tom, isso é  ... ah! Assim é ... tão bom ..."- Harry ofegou, seu peito arfando quando Tom habilmente acalmou a pele febril de Harry com o toque frio de seu próprio peito nu.

-"Claro que é bom, amado."-Tom roncou, saboreando a sensação de seu amante. Eles haviam sido separados por décadas, e ele queria que sua alma gêmea se sentisse amado a cada momento em que eles tivessem sido privados.

-"Tom, eu vou ... ah!"-Harry gemeu, sua virada rodando em suas calças. Em seu crescendo, Harry começou a procurar desesperadamente por algo para ancorar as mãos, encontrando o pênis de Tom e enrolando a mão em torno dele, movendo a mão para cima e para baixo. Quando ele chegou ao clímax, ele apertou o pênis de Tom com uma ferocidade que enviou ondas de dor e prazer através do ser de Tom, e ele veio pouco depois também.

Cabelo despenteado e lábios inchados, Harry ficou mole por alguns momentos enquanto se inclinava contra Tom. Quando ele se recuperou, ele pressionou um beijo profundo e ansioso contra o de Tom, apreciando a sensação calmante da presença de Tom. Finalmente, com grande força de vontade e autocontrole, Harry se afastou depois de vários minutos de prazer. 

-"Tom"- ele suspirou, coração ainda batendo furiosamente em sua luxúria. -"Eu quero que você me abrace."-

Tom entendeu, limpando sua bagunça com um movimento de sua mão e puxando Harry em um abraço quando ele aparatou no quarto principal. Eles se deitaram lado a lado e de frente um para o outro, a perna de Tom sobre a de Harry e enredada nas capas macias. Harry segurou a bochecha de Tom e pressionou a testa contra a de Tom.

-"Já faz quase seis décadas."- Tom murmurou. Ele olhou para Harry com fome, segurando-o como se fosse desaparecer.

-"Eu queria vir até você no momento em que eu fosse deixado no Dursleys, mas eu precisava garantir que eles não contariam ao velho que eu periodicamente desaparecia."- Harry explicou.

-"Eles te machucaram dessa vez?"- Tom perguntou, preocupado.

-"Não, eu consegui que eles me deixassem em paz."- Harry sorriu.

-"Essa é o meu amado."- Tom sorriu com carinho.

Harry se enterrou na camisa de Tom.

-"Eu senti muita falta disso."- Ele admitiu, a voz ligeiramente abafada pelo tecido.

-"Eu também tenho saudades de você "- Tom tranquilizou Harry, pressionando sua coxa firmemente sobre o de Harry. -"Cada momento que eu estava acordado eu pensava em você. Quando eu me esforcei para encontrar um lugar para dormir depois de deixar o orfanato, pensei em seu calor. Quando meus seguidores me cansaram, eu pensei em sua inteligência. Quando Dumbledore me viu como um monstro eu pensei seu amor Você manteve minha alma viva, Harry ".- Harry encontrou os olhos de Tom com um amor ardente e protetor, e ele apertou os braços ao redor de Tom.

Eles se aqueceram na presença um do outro em silêncio antes de Harry pensar em alguma coisa. 

-"Como eu pude aparatar diretamente dentro de sua mansão?"-

-"Eu chamei seu sangue dentro das proteções. Mas, quando alguém que parecia um estranho apareceu, eu estava compreensivelmente cauteloso. A única razão pela qual eu não atirei uma maldição mortal na hora que eu vi o intruso foi porque havia uma chance de que ele fosse você ".- Tom respondeu.

-"Estou tocado por você não ter tentado me matar."- Harry disse secamente.

-"Você deveria estar. Isso já é uma grande diferença a partir de agora e da primeira vez."- Tom apontou.

-"Sim, definitivamente é."- Harry riu baixinho. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e olhou para Tom com um sorriso travesso. -"No entanto, posso pensar em várias outras coisas que vou querer mudar."-

As sobrancelhas de Tom se elevaram em antecipação. -"Oh? Diga."-

-"Quando você vai chamar seus Comensais da Morte para você? Deixe-os saber que você voltou da sua 'derrota'?"- Harry perguntou.

Tom ficou pensativo por um momento. -"Não tenho certeza. Eu já estabeleci uma identidade falsa como Caius Tomae Valerius no Ministério  antes do meu retorno oficial como Lord Voldemort."-

-"Qual é a história por trás do nome?"- Harry perguntou.

-"Valerius é uma antiga família puro-sangue na Itália, e existe desde a Era de Ouro de Roma. Há rumores de que sua linhagem desapareceu, mas como a família Valerius tem sido secreta e escondida do público por alguns séculos, a maioria acredita que Curiosamente, a família Valerius casou-se com o segundo neto de Salazar Slytherin, e é por isso que posso alegar legalmente descendência da família Valerius. "- Tom explicou factualmente.

-"Existem outros membros Valerius conhecidos ou vivos hoje?"- Harry se perguntou.

Tom sorriu. -"Na verdade, não. Isso significa que eu sou o Lorde Valerius, o que é mais conveniente para o meu prestígio, especialmente considerando que eu emergi do nada."-

Harry deu a Tom um olhar impressionado. -"Isso é muito legal. A Morte teve uma mão nisso?"-

-"Talvez."- Tom disse presunçosamente. Após o olhar incrédulo de Harry, ele elaborou. -"Bem, a Morte estabeleceu essa identidade falsa e alterou meu sangue um pouco para tornar minha herança Valerius mais significativa. Ele também cuidou de todas as preocupações que Gringotts teria, e você saberá que os cofres que eu possuo sob o Valério nome é suficiente para rivalizar com os Malfoys ".-

-"Então você é um garoto rico agora, hein? Assim como seu herdeiro Malfoy em nossas vigésimas vidas."- Harry brincou. As propriedades de Valerius e o ouro, adicionados à terra do Riddle e ao dinheiro trouxa, de fato tornariam Tom 'um garoto rico'.

-"Você não pode falar de mim. Sua fortuna Potter é uma das maiores dentre todas as puras sanguessugas da Grã-Bretanha."- Tom apontou.

-"Justo."- Harry suspirou. -"O que você vai fazer como politico?"- Ele solicitou.

-"Subtamente influencie o Parlamento  para ver o erro de sua fé de mente estreita na Luz."- Tom respondeu prontamente. -"Apesar disso, vou ter dificuldade em encontrar paciência para lidar com os funcionários do Ministério."- Ele zombou.

Harry riu e cutucou Tom ao lado.

-"Honestamente, eu não seria capaz de aguentar seus pequenos jogos e rastejar também. Mas se alguém pudesse lidar com eles, você e seu carisma seriam os únicos."-

Tom suspirou irritado. 

-"Sim, eu posso tocá-los facilmente, mas isso não significa que eu tenho que aproveitar a presença deles. Toda essa conversa sobre política está azedando o meu humor. Distraia-me - o que você disse que queria mudar nesta vida?"- Ele mudou o assunto.

Harry cantarolou enquanto mentalmente repassava seus planos.

-"Eu estava pensando que você deveria convocar seus Comensais da Morte em breve, e você poderia me apresentar como um parceiro Dark Lorde."- Ele disse alegremente, os olhos brilhando.

-"Um pouco presunçoso para assumir que você será meu companheiro Dark Lorde."- Tom demorou.

"Por favor, você sabe que ama a minha persona do Lorde das Trevas." Harry sorriu, mostrando os dentes em um sorriso malicioso.

"Aquilo eu faço." Tom admitiu. "Você já pensou em um nome para o seu título de senhorio?"

O sorriso de Harry ficou feroz. 

-"Eu estava pensando quando você perguntaria. O que você acha de 'Lord Diabolus'?"-

Tom deu a Harry um olhar inexpressivo. 

-"Diabolus? Realmente?"-

Harry fungou. -"Não poderíamos ter nomes de inspiração francesa."-

-"Então você escolheu o latim?"- Tom brincou.

-"Bem, e sobre o seu nome? Honestamente, é um milagre que ninguém o tenha chamado de Moldyvort ainda."- Harry bufou de maneira digna.

-"Cuidado, amado, eu poderia apenas te amaldiçoar por isso."- Tom avisou Harry com seriedade falsa.

-"Pobre Mouldyvort. Não gosta de ser ridicularizado?"- Harry inclinou a cabeça em um falso sorriso. Rindo, ele pulou da cama para abaixar a maldição do crucio e continuou a rir maniacamente quando Tom o perseguiu para fora do quarto com feitiço após feitiço.

-" amo você !"- Harry gritou fracamente de algum lugar no corredor, ainda gargalhando.

Tom suspirou divertido, exasperado antes de disparar uma última maldição contra a figura de Harry em retirada.

.......

Continua...

Desculpa qualquer erro!!!


	3. Vida # 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arquivo de processo Vida # 20
> 
> Nome:  
> Tom é Austrinus Malfoy  
> Harry é Caelus Selwyn
> 
> Herdeiro:  
> Tom é o herdeiro Malfoy  
> Harry é o herdeiro de Selwyn
> 
> Quando:  
> Tom nasceu em 1863  
> Harry nasceu em 1864
> 
> Onde:  
> Grã-Bretanha Magica

Harry Potter suspirou. Ele havia renascido em 1864, apesar de explicitamente ter pedido a Morte para não fazer isso. Ele teria uma séria conversa com aquele ser imortal incompetente quando a hora chegasse.

Atualmente com sete anos de idade, Harry estava compreensivelmente irritado com a situação. Ter que refazer a infância mais uma vez era bastante irritante, já que ele tinha que fingir que não tinha mais de mil anos de idade. Ele parou de fingir ser uma criança quando tinha dois anos e começou a ler a famosa coleção de livros de Selwyn quando tinha três anos. Claro, ele era considerado um prodígio genial agora, mas ele não poderia se importar menos. Se ele tivesse que "fingir ser uma criança normal um pouco mais de uma vez", ele provavelmente iria estrangular alguém.

Ele passou seus anos, ocupado com a tarefa de devorar toda a biblioteca de Selwyn. Hoje, no entanto, foi uma exceção ao seu horário habitual de comer , ler e dormir. Para seu desgosto, seus pais o arrastaram para longe da sala de livros e entraram no saguão de entrada para saudar alguma família de sangue puro ou outra grande figura. Ele permaneceu rigidamente no corrimão da escada, tentando não deixar sua carranca aparecer.

Assim que ele começou a mexer com seu colar infernal e engomado, houve um pequeno estalo quando as aparições se abriram para permitir que seus convidados entrassem. Harry olhou desinteressadamente para eles, um breve olhar o suficiente para ele adivinhar que eles eram Malfoys. Aparentemente, a aparência de rosto pálido e loiro pálido era uma marca registrada de Malfoy. Agora que Harry terminara seu dever de ser um bom pequeno herdeiro Selwyn  e cumprimentava os convidados, considerou seguro voltar à biblioteca.

Harry estava na terceira escadaria quando ele parou. Aquele sentimento de conclusão serena, de inteireza de conteúdo, de desejo anseio ...

Ele virou-se lentamente para encarar os convidados novamente, e seu olhar penetrante foi recebido pelo arrogante do herdeiro Malfoy. Ao ver o olhar ligeiramente arregalado de Harry, Tom teve a audácia real de sorrir. Harry sorriu docemente de volta, a diversão cintilante em seus olhos era a única indicação de que ele não era um anjo querido. Ele soprou um beijo para Tom enquanto os lordes, lady Malfoy e Selwyn não estavam olhando, e se deleitavam com o jeito que Tom reagiu  arrogantemente em resposta.

[...]

Tendo levado Tom para o andar de cima enquanto os adultos faziam uma conversa chata, Harry sentou Tom à força ao lado de sua cama antes de se sentar ao lado de Tom.

-"Olhe para você. Herdeiro Malfoy, hein?"- Harry comentou.

-"Diz o herdeiro Selwyn."- Tom respondeu. -"Além disso, esse status de Herdeiro é condizente com meus maneirismos superiores e intelecto."-

Harry revirou os olhos. 

-"Agora você sim você parece um verdadeiro Malfoy, seu nobre pomposo."-

-"Falando de aparência, você gosta dessa estética Malfoy?"- Tom fez um gesto em direção a sua aparência geral.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, examinando sua alma gêmea. Tom tinha longas e sedosas mechas loiras que caiam abaixo dos ombros, muito diferentes das ondas negras de Harry. Sua estrutura facial era tão aristocrática e agudamente inclinada como qualquer Malfoy, e sua alta estatura também era fiel à sua herança Malfoy. Seus olhos eram de um cinza prateado que contrastavam com os aveludados Selwyn de Harry, e sua pele pálida era de porcelana em comparação com o rosto ligeiramente mais bronzeado de Harry.

-"Você sabe, você parece bem como um Malfoy."- Harry disse, o que era um eufemismo. Tom parecia muito bem, mas Harry não ia inflar o ego de Tom mais do que já era.

A julgar pelo semblante orgulhoso de Tom, ele poderia dizer o quanto Harry realmente gostou. 

-"Você também não está nada mal, Harry."- Ele disse, olhando apreciativamente as feições Selwyn de Harry para cima e para baixo.

Harry riu e cutucou Tom. 

-"Me beija agora, então."-

Tom obedeceu, e ele fez muito mais carinhoso do que o habitual. Seus corpos biológicos eram sete e oito, respectivamente, afinal.

-"Então, o que é isso que eu ouvi sobre o herdeiro Selwyn  ser o mais estudioso, chato e recluso leitor de livros da Grã-Bretanha?"- Tom disse quando eles se afastaram.

Harry franziu o cenho. 

-"Eu sou apenas 'recluso' já que todo mundo é tão estúpido. E eu ouvi um quinhão de coisas sobre o Herdeiro dos Malfoys também, você sabe. Você é muito esperto, aparentemente".-

-"Isso prova que somos feitos um para o outro, não?"- Tom demorou.

[...]

-"Oh meus deuses!"- Harry gritou, correndo de um bando de cocatrizes furiosas tão rapidamente quanto o seu eu de nove anos poderia carregá-lo.

Tom riu deliciado enquanto soltava uma inundação de sua magia, enfurecendo ainda mais os cocatrizes.

-"Eu juro, Tom, se meu lindo rosto for atacado ...!"- Harry ameaçou.

-"Só eu posso machucar seu rosto."- Tom chamou por cima do ombro dele, mostrando a Harry um sorriso sugestivo enquanto continuavam a lutar contra os cockatrices.

-"Não é hora de flertar, querido!"- Harry gritou, abaixando-se enquanto uma cocatriz tentava petrificá-lo.

Descendo o precipício de uma colossal montanha de pedra, os dois herdeiros foram uma visão e tanto. Tecnicamente, foi tudo culpa de Tom. Ambos agiram como um modelo de herdeiro puro-sangue quando em companhia educada, mas quando conseguiram escapar de seus pais, eles estavam à altura de todo tipo de travessura. Sua situação atual era devido a um dos caprichos de Tom, como ele tinha sido o único a arrastar Harry para o ninho cockatrice.

-"Vou matá-lo se esses cockatrices me matarem!"- Harry gritou para Tom quando um cocatrizes bateu a cauda nele, fazendo-o cair da beira do penhasco.

-"Pare de ser dramático e realmente use sua magia quando lutar."- Tom revirou os olhos, sabendo que Harry estava deliberadamente usando apenas magia mínima. Certamente o suficiente, não dois segundos depois que Tom disse isso, Harry flutuou para cima do abismo que ele tinha acabado de cair.

Harry parecia algo como uma divindade irritada quando ele subiu para se juntar a Tom, suas belas feições encarando sua alma gêmea e a cocatriz. Com um movimento do dedo, ele fez toda a multidão de cockatrices voando. 

-"Oi! Eu estava tentando não usar meu excesso de magia, mas vocês me forçaram  eu a usar, seus idiotas!"- Ele disse irritado para os cockatrices atordoados e maltratados. Por "excesso de magia", Harry estava se referindo à sua magia acumulada de vários renascimentos.

Tom, para não ficar para trás, desfez algumas das restrições em seu núcleo mágico e prendeu as cocatrizes em uma gaiola invisível de campos de força.

-"Mostrar."- Harry resmungou, ainda cuidando de um lado levemente machucado.

-"Isso vai compensar você?"- Tom disse, oferecendo a Harry uma cockatrice recém nascida com seu olhar petrificado anulado pela magia de Tom. A criatura de sessenta pés agora não era mais que o braço de Harry, e ainda estava assobiando furiosamente.

-"O que."- Harry brincou, olhando para o cockatrice furioso e minúsculo.

-"Pense nisso como um presente de cortejo."- Tom disse com uma cara séria.

-"Somos almas gêmeas, o que significa que cortejar é desnecessário".- Harry apontou. -"Além disso, temos nove e dez anos de idade."-

-"Talvez eu apenas quisesse ver que tipo de idiotices você faria com um cockatrice como um animal de estimação."-

-"Isso não é muito--"Oh cale-se você."- Harry disse irritado com o cockatrice quando ele continuou a interrompê-lo com assobios.

O cockatrice foi tão rápido em se calar que foi um até  pouco engraçado. 

-"Ser humano estúpido é um orador?"-

-"Observe quem você está chamando de estúpido."- Harry cutucou o cockatrice no lado. -"Você gostaria de ser meu 'pet'? "- Ele perguntou.

-"Se assim for, vou ficar preso para sempre? "-O cockatrice reclamou.

\- Não, mas você terá que permanecer pequeno durante a maior parte do tempo.- Harry informou-o.

-"Hmph. Você ser humano estúpido me permite caçar sempre que eu quiser?"-

-"Claro, se você não matar ninguém. Uma vez que Tom, o outro Orador, desfaz seu parselágico que está atualmente emudecendo o seu olhar petrificante, você terá que prometer que não vai sair por aí transformando pessoas em pedras e matando-as com um olhar."-Harry disse intencionalmente.

-"Tá bom."-O cockatrice reclamou.-"Eu vou ser seu familiar, então."-

-"Combinado"-Harry apertou as mãos na cauda do cocatriz. -"E por você me chamar de 'estúpido humano', eu vou te chamar de Bob."-

O olho de Tom estava se contraindo.

-"... você consegue ter um cockatrice de estimação, e você está o nomeando de Bob."- Ele disse, sua expressão de dor.

-"Sim."- Harry disse alegremente.

[...]

Harry, agora um estudante do quarto ano na Corvinal em Hogwarts, enquanto Tom era um Sonserino do quinto ano, sorriu educadamente enquanto caminhava até a frente do Salão para receber seu prêmio de Serviços Especiais para a Escola. Ele mantivera sua aparência silenciosa, o verme de biblioteca, a fachada retraída, e todo mundo achava que ele era o estudante estereotipado. Assim, não foi surpresa para os estudantes de Hogwarts quando ele inventou um conjunto de proteções que agora seriam implementadas no castelo de Hogwarts e recebeu um prêmio por sua contribuição revolucionária.

No caminho de volta para a torre da Corvinal a partir do Grande Salão, ele estava sozinho no corredor do quarto andar quando alguém o puxou para uma sala vazia.

-"O que--"-

-"Shhh"- disse uma voz, silenciando Harry com um beijo duro.

-"Tom, se você quisesse me beijar tanto, você poderia ter falado algo antes."- Harry disse quando eles se separaram, olhando para sua alma gêmea em diversão.

-"Não queria esperar."- Tom disse secamente, pegando o bruxo mais novo pelo colarinho e pressionando outro beijo nos lábios macios de Harry. Sem quebrar o beijo, ele reposicionou Harry para que Harry estivesse sentado em uma mesa, seus quadris nivelados e as pernas de Harry afastadas.

A sensação de formigamento aumentou na base do pescoço de Harry até Tom abruptamente agarrar os cachos de Harry com um aperto firme. Ele puxou com força e Harry descobriu que gostava do movimento brusco. Tom alternou entre puxar as mechas flexíveis de Harry e massagear sua forma tensa, eventualmente parando para desabotoar o uniforme de Harry.

Harry sentiu o ar frio envolver seu torso exposto, mas os dedos suaves de Tom logo substituíram a sensação desconfortável com seu toque emocionante. Tom continuou a traçar padrões sobre a pele nua de Harry, e Harry apertou seu torso em resposta.

Tom terminou seu longo beijo e apertou os lábios sobre a clavícula de Harry, deixando beijos leves e cintilantes enquanto subia pelo pescoço de Harry. Ele lambeu e mordiscou, o contato da pele agradável e gentil. Então, ele de repente mordeu a pele de Harry, fazendo Harry gritar de surpresa. Tom chupou a marca da mordida antes de acalmá-la com a língua, e quando terminou, ele partiu para deixar outra marca cor de vinho à sombra do queixo de Harry.

Enquanto Tom continuava a beijar e deixar marcas de amor, Harry gemeu de prazer, o áspero, mas doce, reivindicando demais para ele. Tom ainda estava puxando o cabelo de Harry, expondo mais do seu pescoço. Ele puxou o lóbulo da orelha de Harry com os dentes e gradualmente relaxou enquanto a respiração de Harry se estabilizava.

Harry ainda estava ofegante, os olhos arregalados de luxúria. O olhar acinzentado de Tom expressou sua aprovação enquanto examinava seu amante suplicante.

-"O que trouxe isso?"- Harry conseguiu finalmente, tentando não deixar sua respiração engatar quando Tom passou um dedo pelo peito de Harry.

-"Você."- Tom disse pelo ouvido de Harry, sua voz baixa e sedutora.

-"Eu percebi isso."- Harry disse, sua voz ligeiramente mais alta que o normal. -"Você poderia ser mais específico?"-

-"Sua proeza intelectual -"- Ele beijou o pescoço de Harry. -"Me deixa--"- Ele beijou Harry novamente. -"Excitado"-

-"Eu acho que você gostou de ver minhas alas subindo em Hogwarts?"- Harry sorriu, colocando a mão no rosto bonito de Tom.

Tom escolheu responder pressionando um joelho entre as pernas abertas de Harry, sua coxa firme e musculada. Harry quase engasgou novamente quando a perna de Tom roçou a virilha de Harry.

-"Oh, Harry. Você tem alguma ideia do que faz comigo?"- Tom retumbou.

-"Eu acho que tenho uma boa ideia,que sim."- Harry riu, seu tom um pouco ofegante.

-"Bom."- Tom rosnou, puxando Harry contra ele com força renovada.

Harry devolveu os cuidados de Tom, passando a mão nos longos cabelos loiros de Tom. O cabelo de Tom era fluido e como mercúrio na luz bruxuleante, e ele amava o jeito que parecia. Harry soltou a gravata de Tom com um pouco de magia sem varinha e começou a despir a metade superior de Tom, deixando-o com uma aparência muito menos impecavelmente elegante como de costume. As vestes e a camisa se agruparam no chão, e a sensação da pele de Tom contra Harry o fez inadvertidamente envolver suas pernas ao redor das costas de Tom.

A mão de Tom desviava abaixo do umbigo de Harry, seu toque se movendo mais e mais até que escorregou abaixo do cós de Harry. Harry parou, sua mão pegando a de Tom.

-"E se alguém nos ver?"- Ele disse, tentando abalar a excitação que estava nublando seus pensamentos.

-"E daí?"- Tom franziu a testa, infeliz por ele ter sido interrompido.

-"Nenhum de nós saiu ainda e ninguém sabe sobre o nosso relacionamento."- Harry disse, tentando não se contorcer pelo jeito que Tom estava brincando tão deliciosamente com a pele sensível de Harry.

-"Ninguém vai nos encontrar."- Tom assegurou-lhe. -"Eu garanto isso, e os Malfoy não fazem garantias que não podem cumprir."-

Com isso, Tom retomou seus beijos. Ele soltou o cinto de Harry com impaciência e abriu o zíper da calça de Harry. A sensação da mão de Tom acariciando o comprimento de Harry foi o suficiente para enviar todo o seu sangue correndo para o sul. Havia apenas uma fina camada de algodão separando a excitação de Harry da ponta dos dedos de Tom. Harry gemeu, os toques de Tom quase esmagadores em sua natureza erótica. Tom continuou ao longo desta linha até que Harry finalmente chegou a sua conclusão, caindo contra Tom como sua alma gêmea logo em seguida.

Desnecessário dizer que, quando Tom terminou com Harry, ele parecia muito mais desgrenhado do que o normal. Tom deu a Harry um último beijo de despedida antes que eles se separassem para suas salas comunais. Harry inconscientemente levou a mão aos lábios, refazendo o toque de Tom contra o dele. Honestamente, sua alma gêmea era boa demais nisso.

..........

Continua...

Desculpa qualquer erro!!!


	4. Assunto dos Comensais da Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recapitulação do capítulo anterior do enredo principal : 
> 
> Harry renasceu de volta em sua primeira vida, e a Morte cria uma pseudo-Horcrux na cicatriz de Harry, já que eles estão apenas fazendo Horcruxes para Dumbleore descobrir desta vez. Enquanto no Dursleys, Harry os mantém sob controle antes de sair aos quatro anos de idade. Ele assume seu Eu Eterno (é a idade que ele aparece na vida após a morte, que tem vinte e poucos anos), vai para Gringotes e depois se reúne com Tom.

Harry foi acordado na manhã seguinte por algo suave sendo jogado sem cerimônia em seu rosto. Com um grunhido, ele se sentou e olhou sonolento para Tom. 

-"Para que foi aquilo?"- Ele exigiu indignado.

Sem dar uma segunda olhada a Harry, Tom continuou a abotoar a camisa. 

-"Essas serão suas vestes de Lord Diabolus."- Ele respondeu, apontando para o tecido dobrado que ele havia jogado no lado de Harry da cama.

Harry olhou para o pacote com interesse. Ele segurou as vestes no comprimento do braço, examinando-as criticamente. Era feito do mesmo tecido escuro que as roupas Voldemort de Tom. A única diferença era que havia uma pequena rosa carmesim bordada de seda, entrelaçada com uma cobra verde brilhante acima da lapela das vestes de Harry. O que fez Harry particularmente fascinado foi a máscara que foi colocada ao lado das vestes. A máscara era branca como a neve, lisa, e o meio era banhado em ouro e padrões ornados, prateados e redemoinhos. Ele a reconheceu como uma máscara de mascarada Volto feminina, e era verdadeiramente bonita e assombrosa.

-"Você escolheu a máscara?"- Harry comentou.

-"Sim, eu escolhi. Apenas o melhor para o meu amado."- Tom demorou, apoiando-se em suas próprias vestes.

-"Que doce."- Harry comentou, soprando um beijo para Tom e batendo os olhos com ar de flerte. -"É quase como se você não tivesse lançado os Imperdoáveis para mim na noite passada."-

Tom fez uma pausa para encarar Harry. 

-"Você estava sendo chato."-

-"Como se você não fosse é tão insuportável".- Harry atirou para trás, enfiando a língua para fora com malícia.

-"Você lembra como eu fiquei preso a um louco?"- Tom suspirou exasperado.

Harry saltou, jogando os braços ao redor de Tom e beijando-o. 

-"É porque você é meu fofo amiguinho, querido. E da última vez que verifiquei, você é o único que é o louco, Lord Voldemort."-

-"Não, eu sou apenas um pouco psicopata."- Tom corrigiu Harry com uma cara séria depois de empurrá-lo para longe.

Harry bufou e puxou suas vestes, olhando no espelho quando ele terminou. 

-"Eu acho que vamos receber seus Comensais da Morte hoje?"-

-"Como você pôde dizer?"- Tom disse alegremente, ajustando os punhos de suas mangas.

-"Além do fato de que nós dois estamos em nossos grandes e maus trajes do Lorde das Trevas? Nenhuma pista".- Harry sorriu.

[...]

A reunião dos Comensais da Morte foi muito chata. A única fonte de entretenimento para Harry era o terror óbvio que os Comensais da Morte sentiam em relação a ele. Para uma boa medida, ele havia falado em apenas Parseltongue todo o encontro apenas para fazê-los tremer de medo ao som da linguagem da serpente. Em seu disfarce de Lord Diabolus, ele parecia ainda mais ameaçador. Tom, que se acostumara com as palhaçadas de Harry, só deu a Harry alguns olhares reprovadores antes de desistir e deixar Harry se divertir sozinho.

Assim como Harry pensou que estava prestes a morrer de tédio, as portas se abriram. Snape finalmente decidiu aparecer. Harry riu maniacamente e imediatamente abandonou o pobre Comensal da Morte com quem estava brincando, optando por focar sua atenção no mestre de poções recém-chegado.

-"Por que, Severus! Tão bom te ver."- Ele tocou, praticamente pulando.

Snape observou-o com cautela, evidentemente incapaz de reconhecer quem era Harry. 

-"Minhas desculpas. Eu não pareço ter feito seu conhecimento ainda."-

Harry fez beicinho. 

-"Você não me conhece? Para sua informação, eu sou Lord Diabolus, seu melhor amigo. E eu estou um pouco magoada por você estar em condições tão amigáveis com Dumbledore, mas não comigo."-

Snape empalideceu um pouco, mas rapidamente se recuperou. 

-"Talvez o meu Senhor entenda mal a natureza do meu relacionamento com Albus Dumbledore."-

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado com curiosidade. 

-"Sério? Não me diga - você é mais do que amigos? Amigos com benefícios? Foda entre amigos, talvez?"-

Vários Comensais da Morte se engasgaram com isso e os olhos de Snape saltaram espantados. 

-"O que ..."- Ele disse, completamente perdido em palavras.

Harry riu baixinho e acenou com a mão desdenhosamente para o mestre de poções chocado. 

-"Você está certo, Severus, esse foi um comentário bastante ridículo. Que tal passarmos por essa charada e chegarmos ao ponto? Diga-me, Severus, por que você continua sendo tão leal ao velho? Talvez ... é o Voto Inquebrável que te liga a Dumbledore? Mas não, isso não deveria ser verdade. Afinal, você jurou o voto a Harry Potter, não aquele bobo enrugado, não?"-

Snape empalideceu. 

-"Meu senhor deve estar enganado--"-

Harry o cortou com um movimento silencioso de sua mão. Sorrindo, Harry andou até o homem em choque e se inclinou para frente. 

-"Lord Diabolus sabe muitas coisas, Severus, e sua traição é uma delas."- Harry disse em um baixo ronronar, seus lábios a poucos centímetros da orelha de Snape.

Snape estremeceu de medo e molhou os lábios, tentando desesperadamente manter a calma. 

-"Lorde Diabolus sabe bem que eu só estou perto do velho tolo para espionar meu Senhor."-

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. 

-"Eu, Severus? Ou melhor, você realmente acha que seus lordes são ingênuos o suficiente para acreditar em suas desculpas? Oh, meus pequenos Occlumens, suas barreiras não são nada para mim."- Harry sorriu feralmente, agarrando Snape pelo queixo e forçando contato visual. Harry deliberadamente abriu caminho na mente de Snape, destruindo as respeitáveis barreiras Oclumens de Snape como brincadeira de criança.

Snape recuou, com os olhos arregalados de horror. 

-"M-meu senhor, eu garanto-lhe--"-

Harry o interrompeu, puxando-se da mente de Snape com um puxão deliberadamente doloroso, deixando Snape segurando sua cabeça. 

-"Severus, Severus."- Harry falou, acariciando suavemente as feições doloridas de Snape. -"Um espião traidor sempre deve saber que tais barreiras de Oclumência, embora transitáveis, despertam suspeitas e não se apegam à minha Legilimência."-

-"C-como?"- Snape sufocou, a cabeça ainda latejando.

-"Severus, não é um pouco estranho que você se sinta tão protetivo para o spawn de seu maior valentão, James Charlus Potter? Especialmente quando tiver certeza de que o menino será uma cópia de carbono dele. É a esmeralda de Harry Potter? Olhos que te convencem de que ele vai valer a pena proteger Ou é sua paixão por uma mulher que nunca teria retribuído Eu acho fascinante que você implore para poupar apenas sua vida Imagine se ela tivesse vivido Já perdoou você por permitir que seu marido e filho morressem? Ela teria perdoado você por ter sido a única a trazer a profecia para o Lorde das Trevas? Querida, querida. Ela odiaria você ainda mais do que quando você pronunciou a palavra - ' sangue ruim '- que acabou com a sua amizade. "-

Snape se encolheu, a verdade das palavras de Harry doeram como um golpe físico.

-"Na verdade, considerando o quanto você abomina James Potter por amar Lily Evans, e por ter um filho com ela, eu acho hilário que você iria jurar um Inquebrável Prometer para proteger a criança. Dumbledore pode ser tão deliciosamente manipulador quando ele quer ser, mm?"-

O rosto de Snape ficou pálido. 

-"M-meu senhor--"-

-"Severus, estou lhe oferecendo duas opções hoje - ou você jura um voto inquebrantável de lealdade apenas a seus senhores e renuncia a qualquer vínculo de lealdade aos outros, ou você morre."- Harry assobiou com um brilho louco em seus olhos.

-"Mas o Voto - isso entraria em conflito com o que eu jurei a Harry P-Potter, meu Senhor -"-

-"Ainda resistindo? Teremos que corrigir isso ... Crucio!"- Harry cantou, treinando sua varinha sobre o Snape que agora se debatia e gritava.

Com um movimento vingativo, Harry terminou a maldição. 

-"Ouça atentamente, Severus."- Harry disse em uma voz agradável, o brilho mortal em seus olhos contradizendo seu tom. -"Eu me importo com você, você sabe. Porque eu sou um Senhor misericordioso, eu lhe darei uma chance de se redimir. Jure o Voto, porque isso não entrará em conflito com o seu voto para Potter. Eu prometo a você que não vamos matar Harry Potter, e quaisquer planos que tenhamos para ele serão executados apenas com o seu consentimento ".-

Snape olhou-os com cautela, ainda tremendo com a força da maldição de tortura de Harry. 

-"O-obrigado, meu senhor."-

-"Agora jure o voto."- Harry comandou.

-"Eu, Severus Snape, juro pela minha magia que só darei minha verdadeira lealdade a Lord Voldemort, Lord Diabolus e sua causa. Juro que não revelarei nada deles sem o seu consentimento, e que eu só vou interagir com Alvo Dumbledore e seus homens servem aos meus Senhores e às Trevas. Isso porque Harry Potter não será morto ou forçado a entrar nos planos de meus senhores sem seu conhecimento e consentimento."-

A magia envolveu sua varinha, cercando os três. Harry bufou no último pedaço do Voto; Snape foi muito cuidadoso com o seu fraseado.

-"Bom. Severus, Dumbledore sabe que você foi chamado para uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte?"-

Snape sacudiu a cabeça.

-"Excelente. Não diga a ele sobre o retorno dos Lordes das Trevas. Se ele começar a pensar que Voldemort está de volta, use sua astúcia da Sonserina e acalme seus medos. Agora, me dê seu braço esquerdo."-

Snape hesitantemente estendeu o braço como solicitado. Harry pressionou sua varinha na marca de Snape, entorpecendo a mancha da Marca Negra até que ela estivesse tão desbotada quanto antes. 

-"Pronto. Agora o velho não irá mais facilmente desconfiar."-

Voldemort, que estava observando Harry com crescente diversão, dispensou Snape e os Comensais da Morte restantes com um aceno de mão.

-"Você é tão deliciosamente cruel, amado."- Tom murmurou, pegando seu glamour de Voldemort. Harry, por sua vez, liberou suas modificações do Eu Eterno até que ele estivesse de volta à sua aparência original do Eu Eterno.

-"Você sabe que gosta disso, querido."- Harry falou antes de ir beijando Tom.

Depois de um momento dessa frivolidade, Tom se afastou com uma carranca. 

-"O que devemos fazer sobre os outros traidores?"-

-"Quem, Pettigrew e Karkaroff?"- Harry adivinhou. Quando Tom assentiu, ele continuou. -"Sugiro que forçamos a lealdade de Karkaroff a nós. Afinal, seria útil ter o Diretor de uma grande escola sob nosso controle. Se ele não obedecer, poderíamos sempre matá-lo e colocar um de nossos homens em sua posição." , ou influenciar o novo diretor, e quanto a Peter, vamos deixá-lo em paz por agora, ele não será capaz de sentir a Marca Negra queimando em sua forma animaga, o que significa que ele não saberá sobre todas as reuniões desde que ele está constantemente em seu corpo de rato. Também, eu tenho alguns pequenos planos adoráveis para ele uma vez que eu retorne a Hogwarts. "- Harry terminou com um sorriso maligno.

-"Eu vou deixar você ter o seu caminho com Pettigrew. Mas quanto ao assunto de Karkaroff, ele provavelmente já está fugindo, e você sabe o quanto eu detesto tais coisas irritantes e triviais de persegui-lo."- Tom apontou.

Harry zombou disso.

-"Estou bastante certo de que ele está de volta a sua cabana ao norte que ele escondeu durante a nossa primeira vida. Eu vou buscá-lo."-

Tom deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry. 

-"Eu iria com você, mas tenho uma reunião da Wizengamot em meia hora."-

-"Certo, eu quase me esqueci da sua posição como Lorde Valerius, novo membro do Wizengamot e sujeito das últimas fofocas sobre celebridades."- Harry disse secamente. -"Você já foi convidado para reuniões da alta sociedade? Ou teve que se defender de qualquer repórter?"-

-"Recebi oito contratos de casamento em meu caminho, quatorze ofertas de namoro, treze ofertas de entrevistas, vinte e um convites e incontáveis fanmails pelo meu trabalho no último projeto de lei em Wizengamot. Era uma sessão pública de Wizengamot, sabe, e eu fez bastante a impressão. "- Tom sorriu.

-"E você só saiu como Lorde Valério duas semanas atrás."- Harry disse, impressionado. -"Sua popularidade pode dar ao Menino-que-sobreviveu uma corrida por seu dinheiro."-

-"Eu deveria esperar que sim."- Tom fungou.

-"Na verdade, você pode ser tão popular quanto foi como herdeiro Malfoy em que foi reencarnado em nossa vigésima vida. Depois da festa de 1882, acho que todos olharam para você sob nova luz. E quando você comprou aquela ilha particular? Definitivamente um movimento assassino "-

-"... Harry, eu pensei que nós concordamos em não trazer essa vida novamente desde que saímos do Purgatório."-

Harry sorriu diabolicamente e saltou para longe.

[...]

No dia seguinte, Tom estava tomando chá na sala de estudo e lendo o jornal do dia. Harry entrou no corredor com todo o seu traje de lorde Diabolus, com Igor Karkaroff vendado, amarrado e amarrado como um porco, levitado atrás dele.

Harry jogou o homem no chão perto da mesa de café. 

-"Tada!"- Ele tocou brilhantemente, pulando no colo de Tom. Tom franziu o cenho e empurrou Harry com irritação fingida.

Tom reintegrou seu glamour de Voldemort antes de remover a venda de Karkaroff. Harry preguiçosamente lançou um crucio para acordar o inconsciente Karkaroff. Depois de uma hora de intimidação, votos de sigilo, re-juramento de lealdade, e acrescentou o tempo de recreio de tortura para Harry, eles lançaram um Karkaroff completamente confuso e aterrorizado.

-"Agora que cuidamos dessa sujeira, vamos falar sobre algo mais agradável."- Harry afastou as mãos da sujeira de Karkaroff. -"Como foi seu dia?"-

-"A sessão de Wizengamot não foi muito mais agradável do que lidar com Karkaroff."- Tom disse desdenhosamente. -"Eu tive que argumentar em nome de uma emenda à Estátua do Segredo e lidar com a propaganda irritante de Dumbledore de influenciar votos suficientes para aprová-la. Ele é o chefe do partido político Whigbagger, que entra em conflito com nosso partido federalista."-

-"Quantos votos você tem como senhor individual?"- Harry perguntou.

-"Valerius casa possui quatro lugares. Você realmente possui onze."- Tom informou a Harry.

-"Eu tenho?"- Harry piscou surpreso.

-"Sim. Os Potters tinham dois assentos, Peverells tem um, e seus vários lordes deram seus lugares para você pela derrota de Lord Voldemort, totalizando oito assentos doados."-

Harry riu alto da ironia. 

-"Aqueles senhores que me deram seus assentos provavelmente pensaram que seria usado para colocar o Dark em seu lugar. Eles vão estar dando cambalhotas em seus túmulos assim que eu colocar minhas mãos nos assentos e votar a favor de sua causa."-

Tom deu um sorriso de tubarão. 

-"Não importa. Seus assentos são o suficiente para convencer a maioria dos Wizengamot ao nosso lado."-

-"Devo lançar meus votos agora? Ou devo esperar?"-

Tom pensou por um momento. 

-"Espere por agora. Nós não queremos que Dumbledore pegue os nossos planos até mais tarde."-

Harry fez beicinho. 

-"Tudo bem, mas quando chegar a hora de mudar a maioria dos membros da Wizengamot, eu vou dar uma festa."-

Tom quase revirou os olhos para isso. 

-"O que quer que você diga. E se você realmente quisesse representação legal, você poderia emergir como Lord Peverell em sua Forma Eterna e entrar em Wizengamot com um alter ego político como eu fiz."- Tom sugeriu.

Harry recuou em desgosto. 

-"Nuh-uh. Eu não estou chegando perto de política até que chegue o momento em que eu tenho que. Eu tive bastante exposição a esse mundo desagradável em nossa vida de vinte e três."-

Tom sorriu. 

-"Por que, sendo o primeiro cavalheiro foi demais para você?"-

Harry gemeu. 

-"Não mencione esse título na minha frente. 'Primeiro cavalheiro'. Blegh."-

-"Eles não poderiam te chamar de 'Primeira Dama', poderiam?"- Tom apontou.

-"Não é minha culpa que fomos o primeiro casal gay na Casa Branca."- Harry resmungou. -"Você teria pensado que os pais fundadores poderiam ter considerado que um dia poderia não ser uma mulher casada com o presidente, mas nãooooooo. Eles tinham que dar a ela um título específico de gênero."-

-"Houve um caos perfeito, enquanto todos tentavam decidir o nome para nomear você, considerando que não podiam chamar um homem de 'primeira-dama'."- Tom disse complacentemente.

-"Oi! Você não teve que lidar com os tablóides e imprensa frenética. Eles idolatraram você - 'Presidente isto, Presidente que, um Presidente tão incrível, tão bonito' -! Mas para mim, por outro lado, foi tudo "ooooh, o primeiro cavalheiro, me pergunto como é o sexo gay".- Harry bufou.

Tom se inclinou para um beijo. 

-"Eu acho que é muito claro que nossa vida sexual é incrível."-

Harry o empurrou para longe, franzindo o cenho. 

-"Você é um idiota."- Ele repreendeu Tom.

-"Isso não é o que a imprensa estava dizendo naquela vida."- Tom demorou.

-"Me deixe em paz."- Harry disse rabugento.

Tom o ignorou e roçou os lábios no pescoço de Harry. 

-"Tem certeza que quer isso?"- Ele murmurou.

Harry teimosamente cruzou os braços. 

-"Me seduzir não vai funcionar, você sabe."-

-"É assim mesmo?"- Tom ronronou, arrastando beijos pela clavícula exposta de Harry.

Harry sufocou um suspiro, fazendo o seu melhor para não mostrar o quão afetado ele era pelo toque magistral de Tom. Aquele idiota absoluto era impossível ficar aborrecido com ele por muito tempo.

...........

Continua...


	5. Vida # 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arquivo de processo Vida # 23
> 
> Quem
> 
> Tom é Lucas Gray
> 
> Harry é Nathaniel Wilson
> 
> Ocupação 
> 
> Tom é o presidente, e antes disso ele era um senador e depois o líder da maioria do Partido Democrata.
> 
> Harry é o primeiro cavalheiro / primeira-dama e também é professor de ciência política em Stanford. Ele também é casado com Tom.
> 
> Nascimento 
> 
> Tom nasceu em 1994
> 
> Harry nasceu em 1999
> 
> Onde
> 
> América trouxa

-"Oi! Você não teve que lidar com os repórteres e a imprensa frenética. Eles idolatraram você - 'Presidente isto, Presidente que, um Presidente tão incrível, tão bonito' -! Mas para mim, por outro lado, foi tudo "ooooh, o primeiro cavalheiro, me pergunto como é o sexo gay".- Harry bufou.

Tom se inclinou para um beijo. 

-"Eu acho que é muito claro que nossa vida sexual é incrível."-

Harry o empurrou para longe, franzindo o cenho. 

-"Você é um idiota."- Ele repreendeu Tom.

-"Isso não é o que a imprensa estava dizendo naquela vida."- Tom retrucou.

-"Me deixe em paz."- Harry disse rabugento.

[...]

As manchetes disseram tudo no dia seguinte à eleição presidencial de 2036.

CNN: PRIMEIRO PRESIDENTE GAY, LUCAS GREY

New York Times: ELEIÇÃO DO LANDSLIDE PARA OS CANDIDATOS DE DEMOCRATAS

The Washington Post: LUCAS GRAY TOMA GRANDE VANTAGEM NAS ELEIÇÃO

Daily Mail: NOVO NOVO PRESIDENTE DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS: LUCAS GREY

De volta à residência privada Gray, Harry gemeu e baixou a cabeça entre as mãos. Quando Tom decidiu concorrer à presidência, Harry não esperava que a mídia fosse tão chata.

Então, novamente, Tom sempre esteve sob o escrutínio público desde que ele era tão influente. Ele era senador desde os 29 anos e mais tarde tornou-se o líder da maioria de seu partido. Agora, Tom era o presidente mais jovem a ser eleito e, de acordo com as últimas revistas de fofocas, ele também era o mais atraente até agora.

Aquela era provavelmente a única coisa que a mídia tinha acertado - seu marido era de fato um observador. De alguma forma, Tom conseguiu ser lindo, não importa em que vida eles renasceram.

Ainda observando a foto da capa da revista de Tom, as reflexões mentais de Harry foram interrompidas quando Tom se aproximou por trás e o abraçou.

Descansando sua bochecha no ombro de Harry, Tom se inclinou para beijar a sombra do queixo de Harry. 

-"O que você acha da cobertura da imprensa sobre as eleições presidenciais? As fotos foram tiradas em um ângulo perfeito?"- Ele murmurou ao ouvido de Harry.

Harry se virou para encarar Tom e afastou a mão de lado. 

-"Todos os ângulos são perfeitos  quando se trata de você."- Ele riu.

-"Você me acha tão atraente assim?"- Tom sorriu.

Harry cruzou os braços. 

-"Tire esse olhar convencido, seu bastardo arrogante. Seu idiota absoluto. Seu idiota bonito. Seu maldito Adonis. Apresse-se e beije-me já."- Ele demandou.

Tom riu baixinho e atendeu o pedido de seu marido. Ele agarrou o queixo de Harry com uma mão gentil e puxou Harry para perto, seus lábios se encontrando em um toque delicioso. O beijo foi lento e amoroso, ao contrário do habitual, duro e apaixonado. Tom às vezes seria mais suave com seus cuidados amorosos, já que era sua maneira de estimar sua alma gêmea. Harry, por sua vez, não se importava com a variedade de maneiras de Tom. Tom foi incrível, não importa o que ele fez, honestamente.

Depois de um tempo a mais de Tom, os toques sensuais e seu longo beijo, eles se separaram com olhares recíprocos de carinho de conteúdo. 

-"Você é tão bom nisso."- Harry suspirou, inclinando-se contra o peito de Tom.

-"Sei que sou."- Tom disse, sua voz sedosa carregando um tom de arrogância.

-"Idiota"- Harry disse, empurrando-o suavemente com um sorriso. -"Ah, e quase me esqueci ... parabéns por ter ganho a eleição, presidente eleito Gray."-

-"Obrigado por me parabenizar , Nathaniel."- Ele disse suavemente, usando o nome dado de Harry nesta vida.

Tom segurou a bochecha de Harry antes de passar um polegar pelo lado do rosto de Harry. Harry teria permitido alegremente que Tom continuasse assim, mas uma rápida olhada no relógio lembrou que ele tinha que sair em breve.

-"Desculpe, Tom."- Harry disse, arrependido, libertando-se do aperto de Tom. -"Eu tenho uma palestra para dar em menos de meia hora, e eu tenho que chegar ao campus cedo também."-

Tom franziu a testa. 

-"Não pode esperar?"-

Harry suspirou. 

-"Você sabe que não posso."- Ele disse em tom de reprovação.

Tom parecia descontente. 

-"Tudo bem, mas você terá que me recompensar quando voltar."-

-"Combinado."- Harry sorriu, dando um beijo final em Tom.

[...]

O motorista levou menos de vinte minutos para ir de carro até o campus de Stanford. Harry pegou o atalho para sua sala de aula, conseguindo chegar razoavelmente cedo.

Ele era o professor de ciência política em Stanford e só recebera o emprego no ano passado. Considerando que ele tinha apenas trinta e sete anos de idade, ainda era uma realização notável a ser oferecida uma posição tão alta em tão tenra idade. Além disso, Harry já tinha uma excelente reputação como especialista em dissertações políticas e foi tratado com respeito por seus colegas e alunos por isso também. Essencialmente, ele era muito apreciado por todos por sua personalidade, estilo de ensino e especialização.

A palestra de hoje foi sem problemas, e foi tão informativa e completa como de costume. Eles tiveram dez minutos até o final do período letivo, e Harry decidiu passar o tempo restante em uma discussão de perguntas abertas. Essas sessões de perguntas abertas permitiam que os alunos perguntassem a Harry o que quisessem, desde que fosse relacionado de alguma forma à política.

A primeira questão, previsivelmente, foi sobre a eleição. 

-"Dr. Wilson, até que ponto você consideraria o discurso de Jackson em Greensville um fator importante em sua vitória na Flórida?"-

-"Boa pergunta, senhor Farnes."- Ele assentiu. -"A questão da vitória majoritária de Wilson na Flórida é incrivelmente complicada, e eu provavelmente poderia escrever várias semanas de análise apenas sobre o assunto. A resposta curta, no entanto, é que a manifestação em Jacksonville era tão famosa devido a coincidência com a aumento do apoio pró-democrata e reação anti-republicana após a incompetência do presidente anterior na política interna ".-

-"O que você acha do novo presidente?"- Uma garota ligou de costas.

-"Essa é uma pergunta ampla, senhorita Lott - se importa em especificar a que aspecto você está se referindo? Deseja discutir suas proezas como orador, capacidades como formulador de políticas, experiência como líder da maioria no Senado ou suas possíveis decisões políticas? "-

A garota, Lott, sorriu diabolicamente. 

-"Eu estava perguntando sobre outra coisa. Você acha que ele é fofo?"-

Harry piscou. 

-"Tenho medo de que não seria muito profissional nem de acordo com o decoro adequado se eu fosse responder a isso."- Além disso, Tom era seu marido, e ele negligenciara contar isso aos alunos. Harry não tinha intencionalmente mantido seu casamento em segredo; ele simplesmente esqueceu de mencionar quando começou a ensinar, e nunca se preocupou em esclarecer mais tarde.

-"Mas, Dr. Wilson, estamos curiosos."- Lott quase choramingou. -"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, achamos que Lucas Gray é absolutamente delicioso."-

Vários alunos riram disso e assentiram para afirmar sua declaração. Harry sorriu ironicamente. 

-"E por que você se importaria se eu o achasse 'absolutamente delicioso'?"- Ele disse divertido.

-"Porque você tem esse olhar em seus olhos sempre que você fala sobre Gray."- Lott disse sem hesitar, incapaz de se conter. -"Você praticamente brilha quando está falando sobre ele - nós fizemos uma aposta e tudo sobre se você está secretamente apaixonado por ele ou não. Também criamos vários nomes de Shipps  também - 'Lucthaniel' é o mais popular a partir de agora. "-

Os estudantes estavam rindo agora, mas nenhum deles negou. Com isso, Harry não conseguiu reprimir o surto de travessura que sentia pelas palavras dela. Este seria um momento oportuno para chocar adequadamente os estudantes, e ele não podia deixar passar a chance.

Ainda sorrindo, Harry se inclinou um pouco enquanto respondia a pergunta de Lott. 

-"Por que, Srta. Lott, sua pergunta é bastante ridícula, já que só há uma resposta possível. É claro que estou apaixonada por Lucas - ele é meu marido, afinal de contas."-

Mandíbulas caíram em uníssono. Os olhos de Lott se arregalaram comicamente, e ela não foi a única que ficou atordoada com as palavras de Harry. 

-"Dr. Wilson, você está apenas brincando, certo?"- Ela disse fracamente.

Harry sorriu e mostrou-lhe o magnífico anel de esmeralda no quarto dedo da mão esquerda.

-"Garanto-lhe, senhorita Lott, que só falei a verdade. Lucas e eu somos casados desde os vinte e quatro e dezenove anos, respectivamente."-

-"O que ..."- Ela gaguejou.

Harry enfiou a mão dentro da pasta e tirou uma foto dele e Tom beijando no dia do casamento. 

-"Precisa de mais provas, senhorita Lott?"- Ele perguntou mas era notável que ele estáva se divertindo .

Vários alunos da primeira fila logo assobiado quando viram a foto. Era uma imagem bastante agradável, Harry supôs. Tom sempre foi um beijador zeloso, e a fotografia certamente havia capturado a natureza possessiva de Tom em sua postura e no modo como ele segurava Harry.

Ao ver a foto, Lott pareceu recuperar a voz. 

-"Mas você nunca nos disse que era casado com o político mais quente da história!"- Ela deixou escapar.

Harry encolheu os ombros. 

-"A maioria dos políticos nos Estados Unidos tem sido homens velhos, carecas e brancos. Não acho que haja muita competição por Lucas nesse departamento."-

-"Ele ainda é melhor do que um modelo da Calvin Klein!"- Um garoto da esquerda gritou. Os estudantes puseram em concordância, e Harry mais uma vez questionou como os alunos, mesmo em Stanford, eram tão imaturos.

-"Eu não estou dizendo que você está errado sobre isso."- Harry disse com indiferença. -"Eu só não vejo porque eu precisava te informar sobre o meu relacionamento com o Lucas."-

-"Se você não tivesse nos contado, nunca teríamos adivinhado! Além disso, seu sobrenome também é diferente do dele."- Outro garoto protestou.

Harry fixou o aluno com um olhar severo. 

-"Não há nenhuma regra que os casais devem compartilhar um sobrenome, você sabe. Além disso, eu era o único que obteve o doutorado em ciência política, não ele, por isso deve ser" Dr. Wilson "e não" Dr. Grey ". "-

Só então, o sinal tocou. Poucos estudantes mudaram, já que estavam ocupados demais olhando em choque para Harry. Harry achou toda a situação muito divertida, e ele saiu antes que os estudantes pudessem voltar a seus sentidos e bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

[...]

Eram quatro horas da tarde quando a limusine de Tom entrou na entrada principal do campus. Harry teve que resistir ao impulso de revirar os olhos; Tom normalmente tinha um motorista para encontrar Harry em uma área isolada da escola. Ele provavelmente queria provar sua alegação sobre Harry depois de ter ouvido falar das revelações do dia anterior - o próprio Harry havia mandado uma mensagem para Tom para que ele soubesse que ele inadvertidamente revelara que ele era o amante desconhecido do Presidente Grey. Tom era abertamente gay, mas ninguém sabia que ele tinha sido "levado", casado e feliz no amor pela última década e meia.

Portanto, foi para os paparazzi e o grande prazer dos estudantes quando o próprio Tom saiu da limusine do Porsche Cayenne. O balbucio animado cresceu em volume quando Tom puxou Harry em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo arrebatador. No momento em que eles terminaram, os que estavam perto do casal ou caíram  desmaiados ou extremamente  corados.

Sem mais delongas, Tom acompanhou Harry dentro do veículo. Ele abriu as janelas, sua expressão impassível enviando uma mensagem clara "Deixe-os dizer o que querem". Enquanto se afastavam, Harry ouviu o grito triunfante de alguém da multidão.

-"Puta merda como eles são  quentes!"-

.............

Continua...


	6. Aparafusando Dumbledore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recapitulação do capítulo anterior do enredo principal:
> 
> Harry se divertiu com Snape e outros companheiros de Voldemort. Além disso, Tom anunciou seu retorno em toda a sua glória e seu disfarce de cara de cobra na reunião dos Comensais da Morte (eles estão ficando por baixo por enquanto, já que eles não querem que a Ordem da Fênix / Ministério saiba prematuramente).

Tom e Harry passaram os anos seguintes cuidando dos negócios habituais dos Comensais da Morte. O recrutamento era uma de suas maiores prioridades e, quando Harry tinha quase onze anos, o número deles aumentara dramaticamente. A maioria dos novos recrutas eram jovens adultos com uma combinação de intelecto, promessa política, influência, prestígio, riqueza, nome, lealdade e habilidade.

Haveria mais Comensais da Morte ativos, mas uma boa parte deles permaneceu encarcerada em Azkaban. Harry queria quebrá-las e levar Sirius também, mas ele não podia porque levantaria suspeitas indevidas. Eles não estavam planejando revelar o retorno de Lord Diabolus e Lord Voldemort tão cedo, e então, infelizmente, tiveram que deixar as coisas como estavam por enquanto.

Tom também estava escondendo suas falsas Horcruxes, sabendo que Dumbledore provavelmente iria começar a procurar pelas âncoras de imortalidade de Tom e descobrir o uso de Horcruxes em breve. As Horcruxes falsas eram muito realistas, cortesia da Morte, e Harry teve grande prazer em inventar alguns dos mais irritantes e tortuosos mecanismos de defesa para derrubar Dumbledore no caso do velho conseguir localizar as Falsas-Horcruxes.

De qualquer forma, eles estavam bastante ocupados com ou sem os encontros de Azkaban. Tom tornou-se um mestre em mudar facilmente o personagem de Lord Valerius, líder de facto do partido federalista em Wizengamot, a Lord Voldemort.  Harry estava alternando entre seus personagens de Lord Diabolus, seu Eu Eterno, e ocasionalmente aparecendo na casa dos Dursley para restabelecer as proteções que ele havia criado para imitar as barreiras de sangue que Lily criou. Harry há muito havia parado de considerar os Dursleys como família, assim, as verdadeiras proteções haviam caído há muito tempo. Para evitar que Dumbledore descobrisse isso, Harry havia se reabastecido anualmente e criado alas falsas de substituição. Era um pouco complicado esse tipo de magia, mas ele poderia fazer isso. Pelo lado positivo, ele não precisava se preocupar com os Dursleys gritando com Dumbledore sobre como Harry havia se mudado há muitos anos, já que ele já os forçara a se esconder por meios mágicos.

A partir de agora, Harry acabara de renovar as proteções e estava voltando para a mansão.

-"Tom!"- Ele disse alegremente, envolvendo Tom em um abraço. Eles tinham que aproveitar momentos como esses quando nem estavam ocupados e os Comensais da Morte não estavam por perto, afinal de contas.

Tom se soltou do abraço de Harry enquanto sorria carinhosamente para ele.  

-"Eu não vi você o dia todo."- Ele suspirou.

Tom se abaixou para beijar Harry, puxando o delicioso lábio inferior de Harry. Harry retribuiu, tropeçando um pouco quando Tom o puxou para mais perto contra seu peito. Tom aprofundou o beijo e sensualmente moveu as pontas dos dedos ao longo do lado da mandíbula de Harry em movimentos suaves e circulares. Em retaliação, Harry se adiantou até que Tom caiu de costas em uma cadeira.  Sem quebrar o beijo, Harry se inclinou sobre Tom para se sentar em seu colo, e quase deu uma risadinha ao olhar de surpresa no rosto de Tom.

Quando Harry tentou se afastar, Tom rosnou e apertou as costas de Harry.  Ele pressionou beijos sobre os cantos arrebentados dos lábios de Harry, incitando a risada ofegante de Harry.

Só então, houve uma rachadura como algo materializado por trás deles. 

-"Mestre, eu- Oh santa Mãe do Destino! Eu não queria ver isso, meu Merlim, estou com cicatrizes pela vida!"- Uma voz familiar soou.

Harry gritou e pulou para longe de Tom.  

-"Morte?!"- Ele exclamou com uma voz ligeiramente mais alta do que o habitual, um rubor tingindo suas bochechas.

As mãos esqueléticas da morte estavam arranhando as órbitas, evidentemente angustiadas.  

-"Meus Deuses, Harry, eu não queria entrar acidentalmente no quarto do meu Mestre e encontrar ele em um momento romântico com sua alma gêmea, e oh mãe sagrada de Morgana, minha sanidade, meus olhos, minha inocência—"- Ele gritou, soltando sua foice para agarrar sua  órbitas oculares.

-"Ei! Se você nos desse um pequeno aviso, isso não teria acontecido."-  Harry protestou. -"Além disso, nós não estávamos realmente fazendo nada. Apenas beijando."-

-"Mesmo assim, eu sou a Morte, não um deus florido de amor."- A morte se queixou.

\- "Oh, cala a boca, vai?"-  Harry estalou defensivamente. -"Por que você está aqui de qualquer maneira?"-  Ele mudou de assunto.

A morte deu um pequeno suspiro, claramente tendo esquecido o que ele queria dizer naquele momento de embaraço. 

-"Obrigado por me lembrar - eu preciso avisá-lo que sua carta de Hogwarts foi enviada dois dias atrás e Hagrid está vindo para os Dursley para falar com você em uma hora."-

Harry deu um pulo de susto.  

-"A carta foi enviada há dois dias ?! Para que endereço?"-

A morte teria revirado os olhos dele se eles.  

-"Você duvida seriamente da minha magia? Enganei os sistemas de rastreamento deles que, por engano, endereçariam o envelope para a Privet Drive".-

Harry suspirou de alívio.  

-"Eu suponho que eu terei que ir até os Dursleys então."- Ele disse infeliz.

-"Você tem mesmo que ir?"- Tom suspirou.

-"Infelizmente sim."-  Harry resmungou. -"Mas, eu vou fazer isso ser hilário e vai valer a pena."-

Os olhos de Harry praticamente brilhavam com malícia e esquemas não ditos. Tom sorriu, sabendo que o que Harry planejasse, seria muito divertido.

[...]

Quando Harry voltou para os Dursleys, ele implantou memórias em suas mentes que os fizeram acreditar que ele esteve em Privet Drive o tempo todo, e ele se assegurou de que as memórias fossem muito semelhantes a como ele realmente morou em Privet Drive. durante sua primeira vida. Ele também retornou ao seu corpo biológico, e agora era um garoto de onze anos ligeiramente magro. Com um movimento de sua mão, Harry redecorou o armário para dar a impressão de que tinha sido vivido, e ele se certificou de que era tão lamentável, surrado e esquálido quanto possível. Para efeito dramático, ele acrescentou os parafusos e fechaduras que Vernon tinha instalado em seu segundo ano.  Como um toque final, Harry pulou para os canteiros de flores quando terminou, adicionando sujeira e sujeira à sua pele para parecer que ele estava trabalhando nas tarefas por algum tempo.

Com o canto do olho, ele viu uma enorme forma ao longe, e ouviu o som de uma motocicleta rugindo. Harry entrou na casa e esperou Hagrid com um sorriso maligno.

Não muito tempo depois, três pancadas fortes soaram e os ressonantes ecos pareciam mais explosões de canhão do que qualquer outra coisa.

-"Quem no inferno é esse?"- Vernon rugiu da sala de estar, sem levantar os olhos do jornal. -"Abra a porta, garoto!"-  Ele comandou Harry.

Harry obedeceu, assumindo seu ego manso e tímido. Ele abriu a porta e permitiu que seus olhos se arregalassem, olhando com a boca aberta para o gigante.

Hagrid ficou ali, radiante, mas de repente, Harry soltou um longo grito de gelar o sangue.

-"Tia Petúnia! Tio Vernon! É uma das aberrações que você me avisou. Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer para outra aberração da minha espécie para me encontrar! Por favor, não fique com raiva, me desculpe  Eu não posso evitar ser uma aberração!"- Harry gritou muito alto, tendo grande prazer quando Hagrid se encolheu com as repetidas menções de 'aberração', 'meu tipo' e 'espancamento'.

-"O que ... Harry, rapaz, não tenha medo ..."- Ele começou antes que Harry batesse a porta com um grito final.

Harry sem esforço soletrou os Dursleys para calar a boca quando Harry afundou na parede em risadas silenciosas. O olhar no rosto de Hagrid tinha sido inestimável.  No entanto, Hagrid interrompeu a diversão de Harry quando ele continuou batendo.

-"Harry, estou aqui para ajudar."-  Hagrid disse sinceramente do outro lado da porta fechada, a voz ligeiramente abafada.

-"Não, por favor! Não venha aqui, tia e tio vão me punir se eu falar com malucos como eu!"- Harry pediu convincentemente do seu lado da porta.

Hagrid, abençoe seu coração, fez um barulho de completo pânico e soou completamente perturbado.  

-"Você é punido? Me desculpe, não se machuque por minha causa!"-  Ele disse desesperadamente. -"Que tal você abrir a porta ou eu posso quebrar essa porta e conversar com você, sua tia e tio, o que acha?"-

-"Por favor, não arrombe a porta! Eles ficarão com raiva de mim com certeza, então! Ow! Desculpe, tia, eu vou deixar a porta agora! Ow!"-  Harry gritou, convenientemente interrompido por tia Petúnia, que estava beliscando ele.

Para Hagrid soou como se estivesse puxando o cabelo.  

-"Não se preocupe, Harry! Vou buscar ajuda!"-

Harry ouviu enquanto o rugido da moto desaparecia a distância. Ele reprimiu suas risadinhas. Claro, ele estava colocando-o no grosso, mas em sua vida anterior ele havia sido cruelmente abusado por trouxas que odeiam magia, e ninguém havia levantado a mão para ajudá-lo.  Agora, eles receberia a retribuição adequada.

-"Ei, morte?"- Harry chamou sua ligação mental com a morte.

-'Sim mestre?'- Morte respondeu.

-"Você pode fazer o Hagrid pedir Dumbledore como substituto e fazer Dumbledore trazer Snape com ele também?"-

-'Certamente. Posso perguntar o por que?'-  Morte concordou.

-"Obviamente, quero me divertir com o Snape. Dumbledore será um bônus adicional."-

-'... por que me incomodei perguntando mesmo?'-  Morte suspirou. -'Será feito.'-

Harry se trancou de volta dentro de seu armário. Ele não teve que esperar por muito tempo antes de ouvir bater novamente.

-"Quem diabos é agora?"-  Vernon gritou. -"Rapaz, atenda a porta!"-

-"Eu não posso ir Tio Vernon, você me trancou de volta dentro do armário e eu não posso sair!"-  Harry gritou de volta, certificando-se de que as aldravas pudessem ouvir.

-"Aberração inútil!"- Vernon gritou, jogando perfeitamente nos planos de Harry.  Ele pisou fortemente na fechadura para abrir a porta de Harry.

Harry foi até a porta da frente, ficando cara a cara com ninguém menos que a próxima vítima de sua mente. Rapidamente arrumando suas feições em impassibilidade, Harry assumiu uma personalidade completamente diferente daquela que ele mostrara a Hagrid.

-"Como posso ajudá-lo?"- Harry disse friamente, olhando para Snape suspeitosamente por trás de seus cílios grossos.

Snape deu uma olhada na postura distante de Harry e zombou, provavelmente pensando que Harry era tão arrogante quanto ele previra.  

-"Boa tarde."-  Ele disse desdenhosamente. -"Estou aqui para ..."-

-"Quem é Você?"- Vernon interrompeu rudemente, tendo aparecido na sala de estar.

-"Eu sou o Professor Severus Snape da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts."- Snape disse com escárnio lento.

-"Como você se atreve a dizer essas palavras na minha casa?"- Vernon gritou. Harry podia ver o homem ficando roxo com a menção da palavra com M. -"Vocês, malucos! Eu te conheço! Foi você quem forçou o garoto a ficar em nossas mãos. Bem, deixe-me dizer-lhe que ele é inútil! Juramos espancá-lo e ver o que acontece!"-

-"Por mais que eu admire sua determinação, devo insistir que você feche sua boca alta no momento."- A voz de Snape demorou.  Voltando-se para Harry, ele voltou a falar. -"Sr. Potter, você é um bruxo, e você foi convidado para estudar em Hogwarts."-

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado com curiosidade.  

-"Hogwarts é a única escola bruxa lá fora?"-

Snape franziu a testa, tomado de surpresa novamente.  

-"Não, mas é um dos melhores."-

-"Quem disse?"-  Harry perguntou friamente. -"De fato, quantas escolas bruxas existem?"-

Snape abriu a boca antes de fechar, pensando.  

-"Hogwarts é essencialmente a única escola bruxa na Grã-Bretanha."- Ele admitiu.

Harry assentiu com falsa seriedade.  

-"Entendo. Então não é o melhor por causa da instrução superior, mas por causa de seu monopólio sobre as instituições educacionais da Grã-Bretanha."-

Snape olhou para Harry.

-"Há outras escolas além de Hogwarts? Certamente, crianças mágicas de outros países também não frequentariam Hogwarts; isso tornaria Hogwarts muito cheia. Ou não há tantos magos e existindo lá fora?"-  Harry pensou.

-"Há algumas outras escolas principais em países estrangeiros. Por exemplo, a França tem Beauxbatons e a Hungria tem Durmstrang."- Snape disse finalmente.

-"Há algum regulamento afirmando que você só pode freqüentar uma escola em seu país de origem?"-  Harry pressionou.

Snape ponderou a pergunta de Harry.  

-"Não."- Ele disse depois de um momento de silêncio.

-"Então porque é que eu deveria ir a Hogwarts? Eu não poderia facilmente ir a qualquer escola?"-  Harry demorou.

Snape olhou para Harry com exasperação velada.

Harry olhou de volta para ele com diversão estóica.

O concurso continuou por mais alguns segundos antes de Harry sorrir.  

-"Você é tão facilmente irritado. É muito divertido, realmente."-

Snape tinha um olhar um pouco abatido para suas feições amareladas.  

-"... Potter."- Ele disse categoricamente.

Harry deu-lhe um sorriso angelical.  

-"Sim?"-

Snape podia sentir o começo de uma enxaqueca.  

-"Então você irá estudar em Hogwarts, então?"-

-"Eu suponho."- Harry disse preguiçosamente.

-"Maravilhoso. Nesse caso, vou levá-lo para comprar o material escolar."- Snape disse, seus lábios se afinaram em uma linha.

-"Não, ele não será."- Vernon interrompeu rudemente.

-"Oh? Colabore mais."- Snape demorou.

-"Eu não vou pagar para essr menino inútil para ir a alguma escola maluca!"-  Vernon cuspiu.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam.  

-"Você faria bem em aprender decência humana comum. E você não estará pagando nada."-

Neste ponto, Albus considerou prudente dar um passo à frente e se apresentar.

-"Harry, meu querido menino."- Alvo disse com um brilho nos olhos quando ele apareceu ao lado. Harry teve que resistir ao impulso de zombar da tentativa de Albus de carinho.

-"Alvo, talvez isso seja um pouco demais para um menino absorver tudo de uma vez."-  Snape disse devagar.

-"Eu entendo, Severus, mas eu quero que Harry saiba que estamos aqui para ajudar."-  Albus disse suavemente.

O olhar de Harry era estranhamente duro.  

-"Você não está aqui para ajudar."- Ele afirmou com uma certeza gelada.

-"Harry?"-  Albus disse, parecendo preocupado. -"O que você quer dizer?"-

-"Eu lembro de você."-  Ele disse bruscamente, apertando os dedos com a lembrança de Dumbledore deixando-o no Dursleys.

-"Meu garoto, eu não acho que nos conhecemos antes -"-

-"Nós conhecemos sim. Você foi o único que ajudou o homem grande a me transportar para este lugar miserável. Eu me lembro de como você mal olhou para mim, preferindo apenas jogar uma nota no meu cobertor, e me deixar no meio da noite."-

Alvo tropeçou para trás em choque. 

-"Harry?"-

Snape olhou para Harry com choque. 

-"Como você se lembra disso?"-

-"Eu tenho uma excelente memória."-  Harry disse simplesmente.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso tenso.

-"Meu menino, nós queremos o melhor para você. Essa é uma promessa que eu posso manter."-

-"Você está mentindo."- Harry disse categoricamente. -"Você está aqui para me levar para o hospício, não é? Você acha que eu estou louco! Você é um médico daqueles que vem para me exorcizar também? O Pai na Igreja diz que eu deveria estar trancado com o resto dos seres malignos ".-  Harry apontou um dedo acusador, ecoando as palavras de Tom para Dumbledore décadas atrás.

O rosto de Dumbledore ficou pálido.  

-"O que você disse?"- Ele disse fracamente.

-"Os Dursleys mandaram você aqui para me levar para o hospital e o manicômio também? Eles sempre disseram que me levariam ao Centro Seguro de St. Brutus para Meninos Incuravelmente Criminosos".- Harry disse com raiva.

-"Não, Harry, nós somos magos."-  Dumbledore disse com um sorriso desconfortável.

Harry olhou furioso para Dumbledore.  

-"Eu não acredito em você. Eles mandaram você aqui para tirar sarro de mim?"-

-"Quem são eles'?"- Dumbledore franziu a testa.

-"Os professores da minha escola terrível. Eles pensam que eu sou o diabo."-  Harry disse categoricamente.

-"E você fez alguma coisa para fazê-los pensar que você é um deles?"- Dumbledore disse suavemente.

-"Não."- Harry franziu o cenho. -"Tudo que eu fiz foi puni-los quando eles se comportaram mal, isso é tudo. Mas eles ainda pensam que eu sou louco."-

-"Você não é louco, você é mágico e um bruxo. Sua mãe e seu pai eram ambos mágicos, e eles eram muito poderosos."- Snape tranquilizou Harry.

-"Me lembro de mamãe e papai fazendo coisas estranhas em nossa casa."- Harry disse pensativo. -"Isso é mágica, o que eu posso fazer?"-

-"O que é que você pode fazer?"-  Dumbledore perguntou, com um pouco com medo do que Harry responderia. Internamente, ele estava em pânico e se lembrando em como Tom havia respondido à pergunta.

-"Todo o tipo de coisas."- Harry disse com satisfação. -"Eu posso fazer as coisas se moverem sem tocá-las. Eu posso fazer as pessoas sentirem dor quando elas me machucarem. Quando Dudley estava irritante  demais, eu de alguma forma fiz o vidro desaparecer em uma exibição de zoológico. Quando a professora pensou que eu estava trapaceando porque eu  tenho boas notas, eu tirei sua peruca azul ".-

-"Peruca azul?"- Snape disse ao mesmo tempo que Dumbledore. -"Exposição de zoológico?"-

-"Sim, esse é um jogo divertido Dudley e seus amigos gostam de jogar".- Harry disse a Snape. -"E sim, uma exibição do zoológico."- Harry confirmou para Dumbledore, sabendo o que ele pediria a seguir. 

-"Posso perguntar o que estava na exposição?"- Dumbledore perguntou, seu habitual cintilação diminuindo maldadeiro. Dumbledore estava visivelmente mais relaxado, seus ombros mostravam o tensão saindo do corpo del. 

Harry não iria deixá-lo fugir com isso tão facilmente. 

-"Senhor, eu posso falar com cobras também, e as cobras me dizem coisas. Isso é normal?"- Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado inocente, ainda agarrando Snape. Dumbledore quase colapsou antes de recuperar sua postura. 

-"Eu-Eu não posso dizer que é uma habilidade comum, Harry."- Ele disse finalmente.

-"Realmente?"- Harry olhou para o homem. -"Eu acho que vou manter isso silencioso por enquanto, eu não acho que é uma coisa muito boa, a julgar pelo sua reação."- 

Dumbledore tentou instantaneamente reorganizar sua expressão em uma máscara de calma. 

-"O que você quer dizer, meu querido menino?" -

Harry atirou com ele um olhar frio.

-"Seu rosto, seu rosto amassou como tia e tio sempre que eu fiz algo 'estranho'. Eu suponho que ser capaz de falar com cobras é algo tão ruim e estranho para bruxos quanto é para os humanos."-

Dumbledore sentiu como seu peito foi ferido pelas palavras de Harry. Foi realmente como ele reagiu? 

-"Eu tenho medo de você mal entendido, Harry."- Ele estremeceu. -"E, isso é uma discussão para mais tarde.Talvez devemos obter as coisas da escola primeiro? "-

-"Tudo bem se eu for com o professor Snape em vez disso?"- Harry disse com invés. Ele sutilmente levou sua mão a de Snape, tendo grande prazer em observar que no meio do caminho em que as mãos se encaixavam ele estremeceu em desgosto. 

Dumbledore fez uma pausa, claramente conflitante, antes de responder. 

-"Isso seria bom, eu suponho."-

[...]

No dia seguinte após a viagem ao Beco Diagonal, Harry entrou na Mansão Riddle, irritado. Ele vestiu seu disfarce de Lord Diabolus por via das dúvidas, e felizmente, já que ainda havia Comensais da Morte circulando por aí. Em seu aborrecimento, ele atacou qualquer um em seu caminho, abrindo caminho para Tom.

-"Saia."- Ele comandou os demorados Comensais da Morte e eles rapidamente se dispersaram.

Uma vez que eles foram embora, Harry deixou cair suas modificações para o seu Eu Eterno e se esparramou no sofá de Tom, usando a coxa de Tom como um travesseiro.

-"O que há de errado?"- Tom disse preocupado.

-"Dumbledore é tão cansativo como sempre."- Harry suspirou.

Tom acariciou o lado do rosto de Harry suavemente.  

-"O que ele fez dessa vez?"- Ele meditou.

-"Eu tinha me esquecido de como ele é hipócrita. É claro que se envolver como um órfão ao estilo de Tom Riddle era interessante, mas esse é todo o entretenimento que eu tenho. De qualquer forma, você quer ver minhas memórias mais tarde?"- perguntou alegremente.- "Eu acho que você vai dar umas boa risada do meu encontro com a expressão de Hagrid e Dumbledore quando eu fiz uma criança assustadora."-  

Harry colocou sua varinha na testa, tirando uma mecha prateada de sua memória e guardando-a em uma garrafa fechada.

-"Eu acho que vou gostar muito disso."-  Tom disse com um sorriso predatório.  -"Por enquanto, ficarei com você."- Tom disse, puxando Harry para o seu colo.

-"Você é tão doce."- Harry murmurou na camisa de Tom.

-"Eu sei."- Tom sorriu enquanto continuava a passar seus longos dedos pelos cabelos negros de Harry.

-"Você também é um idiota."- Harry comentou.

-"Eu também sei disso."- Tom respondeu sem perder o ritmo.

Depois de uma pausa, Harry se sentou e se apoiou no ombro de Tom.  

-"Ah, e a propósito - eu praticamente citei textualmente algumas de suas falas do seu primeiro encontro com Dumbledore décadas atrás."- Harry disse com um sorriso diabólico.

-"Isso deve ter sido divertido. Como ele reagiu?"- Tom perguntou curioso.

-"Seu rosto ficou branco mais rápido do que um basilisco pode atacar. Acho que ele teria quase se molhado".- Harry bufou.

-"Você contou a ele sobre suas habilidades de ofidioglota?"-

-"Sim, e não me dê esse olhar preocupado. Dumbledore suspeitou que eu era uma Horcrux e recebeu algumas de suas habilidades, e ele teria ficado mais desconfiado se eu fingisse que não."- Harry informou Tom.  

Embora nenhuma das Horcruxes fosse real, eram falsas o suficiente para que Dumbledore acreditasse que elas eram reais. Além disso, a Morte havia dado a Harry a cicatriz de raio em seu corpo biológico, bem como lançou um encantamento da Morte para imitar o efeito de uma Horcrux sobre Harry. Daí, Dumbledore genuinamente pensava que Harry abrigava uma lasca da alma de Voldemort.

-"Tudo bem. Mas eu tinha o direito de estar preocupado."- Tom insistiu.

-"Você não ficará tão preocupado quanto Dumbledore."- Harry disse com prazer vingativo.  -"Ele e Snape definitivamente sabem que eu não sou apenas outra criança ingênua".-

-"Eu imagino que o seu pequeno desempenho funcionou bem, então."-  Tom disse.

-"Felizmente. Ambos pareciam muito estressados e exaustos ao final da viagem."- Harry encolheu os ombros.

Tom olhou para Harry criticamente.  

-"Você parece muito cansado também. Vá para a cama."-

Harry cruzou os braços petulantemente.  

-"Você vai se juntar a mim?"-

-"Mais tarde."- Tom prometeu a Harry, aparatando em seu quarto e depositando Harry em seu lado da cama.

Harry resmungou um pouco antes de se permitir enrolar-se e afundar no colchão macio, o sono reclamando-o rapidamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Continua .... (Desculpa os erros de ortografia)
> 
> Por favor, dê kudos se você gostou do capítulo ♡


End file.
